


Wanna Try?

by BambiRex



Series: Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind!Verse [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, BDSM Clubs, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Soft BDSM, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sub Drop, Sub!Freddie, Subspace, Sybians, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom!Joan, eventual poly!queen, fem!queen, first time subbing, king!au, mentions of abuse, other tags will be added later on, sequel to guaranteed to blow your mind, set three years after the events of guaranteed to blow your mind, sub!Brianna, switch!regina, there will be a lot of smut clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Brianna and Joan couldn't be a happier pair. Things get a little complicated, though, when they come across an inexperienced couple in their favorite BDSM club and decide to show them the ropes, literally.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612279
Comments: 66
Kudos: 55





	1. Baby Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello, there. Remember Guarenteed to Blow Your Mind? And that I promised a second part? It took me longer than I thought, but here it is! I'm super excited about this, so I hope everyone will enjoy the ride! :DD

Roped Inn was busy, as usual: some faces were familiar, regulars who were often found spending their weekends by the counter or exploring every backroom they haven’t tried yet, and a plethora of new faces, eager and nervous to discover this new, colorful world.

She was one of those faces once- though she wasn’t exactly eager, per se. Nervous? Now, that’s more like it. Gone were the days now when Brianna’s stomach churned thinking about Hal’s rough hands yanking her around by this exact counter they were currently seated at, slamming her down onto one of the bar stools. Who knows, maybe she was sitting on that exact one right now. But it has been three years since that night, and Brianna has healed enough to think back on the positive parts of that night, instead of the negative.

The most positive one, obviously, was Joan, who was currently having an arm around her, nuzzling her cheek. Three years. Brianna smiled, leaning into Joan’s warm touch. Three years have passed since a kind stranger took her by the hand and led her out of her miserable life, showing her a new one full of possibilities.

Three years since she has found the love of her life.

Three years since she had truly found her place in the world of BDSM, as a proud and happy sub, not scared of her own body and desires anymore.

Three years since Brianna’s scars were thoroughly healed by a gentle (well, often rough, it always depended on the mood they were in) touch.

Three years since Brianna was finally allowed to be herself, for the first time in her life.

God, how amazing those years were. Considering the circumstances of them getting together, they couldn’t experience the honeymoon stage in the traditional meaning like other couples had, and so they were absolutely reveling in each other now, almost sickeningly sweet to the onlookers. But did they care? Of course they didn’t. They went through a lot to get to where they were right now, so happy and carefree in each other’s arms. Things simply couldn’t have been better.

Looking at it through the haze of the alcohol, it seemed even sweeter, and Brianna couldn’t help but let out a soft little giggle against Joan’s shoulder.

’’Drunken sailor.” Joan teased, ruffling her hair lovingly. ’’You have overdone it on the Mojito.”

’’Not at all.” Brianna grinned, kissing Joan on the cheek. She breathed in her scent, sighing happily. ’’You smell good.”

Joan smiled, placing a hand on Brianna’s thigh, her thumb rubbing the skin gently. ’’Are you in the mood?”

’’No.” Brianna replied honestly. Three years ago, she wouldn’t dare say that out loud, because Hal would have screamed her head off; she would have nodded coyly, biting her lip and praying inside that it wouldn’t hurt too much that night, and that it would be over quickly. But she could be honest with Joan: Joan made sure to remind her that it was more than okay to have boundaries, from the very start, and though Brianna had struggled with speaking her mind and setting her own limits at first, she wasn’t now. She could say her safeword, she could stop whenever she wanted to, because she didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

’’Alright.” Joan said softly, lightly patting her knee. She smirked. ’’You’re too drunk for anything, anyways.”

’’Oh, fuck off.” Brianna rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t stop grinning. ’’You know, I was just thinking about how lucky I am with you.”

’’Not as lucky as I am with you.” Joan said softly, her eyes shining in the dim light of the club. Brianna had loved many things about Joan, but her eyes were her favorite. Beautiful, deep greens, that could look at her like she was the most precious gemstone in the whole world; and they could eat her up alive, turning dark as they zeroed in on their prey. Either way, Brianna enjoyed being on the receiving end of those looks.

’’You are getting sappy.” Brianna teased, bringing up a hand to bop Joan on the nose. ’’Maybe you’re too drunk, too.”

’’No, I’m just happy.” Joan grinned, pulling Brianna closer until there wasn’t half an inch of distance left between them. ’’I love you, Dove.”

’’I love you too.” Brianna replied, leaning her head on Joan’s shoulder.

She closed her eyes in bliss, letting the thrum of the club music and the thudding of their combined heartbeats lull her into a comfortable, sated state. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in the middle of a loud club scene, she might have fallen asleep right there.

And for the fact that something cold splashed onto her chest, dripping down the front of her shirt and soaking her to the skin immediately. She snapped out of her soft haze with a yelp, nearly falling off the stool as she whipped around to see who confused her with a plant that needed watering. 

’’Jesus, I’m so sorry.” The girl stammered, looking absolutely horrified. She was holding two empty glasses, which explained the amount of liquid on Brianna’s chest and stomach.

Brianna realized that Joan’s arms around her tightened protectively on instinct, and she couldn’t help but purr at it a little. She didn’t have much time to revel in it, because first she had to console the girl who was eyeing Joan warily, probably thinking there would be a throwdown.

’’It’s okay.” Brianna said, trying not to grit her teeth too much. Damn, whatever this was, it was fucking cold. ’’It was an accident.”

’’I slipped on a fucking lemon.” The girl laughed, and Joan chuckled, her hold around Brianna loosening as she realized they were safe. They have met a few assholes around here, it was better to be safe than sorry.

’’Yeah, people drop all kinds of things here. You okay, though?” Joan asked, and the girl nodded, putting the glasses back onto the counter.

’’Do you guys have tissues? I have some if you need it. I made an awful mess on you, I’m sorry.” She nodded at Brianna’s shirt with a slight wince, and Brianna shook her head, smiling.

The girl was really pretty, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Not Brianna’s usual type, but she had to admit she was cute. She wondered what her preference was: they often played a game with Joan, the ’’BDSM-dar”, where they had to guess who was a dom, a sub, or a switch just by inspecting their behavior. With this girl, it was hard to tell. Brianna hadn’t seen her here before, and she seemed a little clumsy, so it was safe to assume she was new here.

’’Don’t worry, we got this.” Joan said, reaching into her bag for the tissues and handing them over to Brianna. She looked up at the blonde again, and Brianna didn’t fail to notice the interest in her eyes.

’’You’re new here?” She asked. Brianna didn’t feel jealous at all: Joan’s heart belonged to her completely, and she knew her girlfriend would never even think about other women. She was probably just testing her ’’BDSM-dar”, just like Brianna did.

’’Yeah.” The girl said, brushing her hair out of her face. ’’This is our first time here with my girlfriend.”

’’So, that’s where the drinks would have gone to.” Brianna laughed, and the girl snorted, giving a playful little shrug.

’’Well, yeah. Definitely weren’t supposed to end up on your T-shirt. Sorry.”

’’It happens.” Joan said with a smile. She gently dabbed at Brianna’s face, cleaning a spot that she missed. The blonde was watching her movement curiously, as if examining them.

’’You two have been together for a long time?” She asked, her eyes still glued to Joan’s hand on Brianna’s cheek. ’’You seem like it.”

’’Three years.” Brianna replied proudly, sharing a fond look with Joan. The girl hummed, shifting on her feet slightly. For some reason, she seemed a little nervous, and it peaked Brianna’s interest.

’’Congratulations.” She said, the corners of her mouth twitching into an almost-smile. Yes, she was definitely anxious. Joan could probably feel it too, because she sent Brianna a questioning look.

’’And you two have been…into BDSM for a while now?” The blonde asked, her voice going a little high-pitched at the end. This didn’t sound like a simple, friendly conversation. She was going somewhere with this, and Brianna was very intrigued to find out what she wanted.

’’Yes.” Joan replied. ’’What about you and your girlfriend?”

The girl hummed, staring down at her feet. Brianna and Joan looked at each other again, equally dumfounded. They had no idea why this girl looked like she was about to pass out right there, and thus, they couldn’t decide if they were supposed to be nervous either. Maybe she was one of those freaks that randomly walked up to people asking for a threesome, or to borrow one of them. One could never quite know, and after her relationship with Hal, Brianna always made sure to be wary.

’’Yeah.” The girl said, sounding a little croaky. ’’About that…”

’’Everything okay?”

They all turned towards the sound. Another girl appeared, her eyes big and a little scared, chewing on her lip as she peeked up at them from under her long lashes. Brianna almost laughed at her expression- surely they weren’t that scary…?

The blonde nodded, pulling the new girl against her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, making the other girl deflate against her side slightly.

’’It’s okay, Kitten. Don’t worry.”

Ah. So she was the girlfriend in question. She was also quite pretty with her soft black curls and her big brown eyes, practically plastering herself against the blonde, seeking protection. She looked so uncertain and innocent, Brianna suddenly wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and make her a mug of hot cocoa. And probably her girlfriend too, because she also looked a little intimidated.

’’I’m Regina, and this is my girlfriend, Freddie.” The blonde announced, still holding the other girl close against her side. If Brianna had to take a wild guess, she would go for Regina being a dom, and Freddie a sub, but she was smarter than to make assumptions.

’’Nice to meet you.” Joan said, sending them a smile. ’’I’m Joan, and this is Brianna.”

’’So, Regina mentioned this is your first time here.” Brianna said softly, trying to break the ice. Freddie nodded, a small smile finally appearing on her face.

’’Yes.” She replied. She looked up at her girlfriend expectantly, and Regina swallowed audibly before giving Freddie a somewhat reassuring smile.

’’This is our first time, to…everything, basically.” Regina said, barely audible over the music. Joan hummed, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder as she looked up at the other two.

’’What do you mean?” She asked warmly. She used that voice she always did when she encouraged Brianna to speak her mind, and it was clearly working wonders even with strangers, because the other couple finally stopped beating around the bush.

’’To BDSM.” Freddie said, and it though it was hard to see because of the dim lights, Brianna was pretty sure she was blushing.

’’Completely new?” Joan asked, and Regina nodded. She took her place on the bar stool next to Brianna’s, gently pulling Freddie down onto her lap.

’’Yes.” She said, winding her arms around Freddie’s waist securely. ’’Well, we, uhm, have tried a few things, but it wasn’t really BDSM. But we would both like to try it.”

’’We just don’t wanna mess up.” Freddie explained, lolling her head back against Regina’s shoulder. That earned her a kiss on the cheek, and she giggled softly. 

’’I mean, we looked stuff up online, but we want to be really sure, that this is what we want, and how to do it properly.” Regina added, her blue eyes glimmering as she looked at Brianna and Joan again.

’’So, we figured we might as well…find an experienced couple that could give us some tips.”

’’Oh.” Brianna said softly. Now, the nervousness made sense: they clearly didn’t want to intrude on them too much. It explained the clumsiness and the general shyness, too. These two were inexperienced as hell, with clearly no clue on how to behave at a place like that, or how to approach someone else who was into the same thing.

She glanced back at Joan, and could see the genuine interest in her eyes- it made sense, considering she was all too eager to show Brianna the ways of healthy BDSM. Maybe she should be the teacher, and not even Brianna, she thought with amusement.

’’You two seemed really nice.” Freddie explained. ’’We have spotted you a long time ago and decided to give it a try.”

’’We were meant to have a drink to work up the courage, but then I messed up.” Regina chuckled awkwardly. ’’So, here we are.”

’’It’s totally okay if you don’t want to help.” Freddie added quickly, nodding so fast that Brianna was surprised she didn’t get dizzy from it. ’’We can just keep searching online, or…”

’’I, on one hand, don’t mind helping.” Joan said. She gazed at Brianna, gently nudging her. ’’What do you think?”

Truth be told, Freddie and Regina seemed nice enough. And if Brianna wanted to be honest, she would rather help an inexperienced couple discover how to have a proper scene, instead of letting them do it all wrong. She did have her fair share of shitty BDSM with Hal: she didn’t wish that upon anyone else, especially not on these two really nice girls, who were so sweet and polite it was nearly funny. Besides, what was the harm in giving them a few tips? They could even make good friends with them.

’’Absolutely.” Brianna said, smiling when the girls sagged with relief.

’’Thank you, we really appreciate it.” Regina said, and Freddie nodded in agreement.

’’Yeah, we don’t want to make it weird or anything.” Freddie said. ’’It’s just probably better to be taught via actual human beings than watching crappy porn.”

’’You’re right about that.” Joan said, rolling her eyes. ’’Those so-called ’education videos’ can also be full of shit.”

’’Yeah, they are stupid.” Brianna agreed. ’’And the seminars are often expensive as hell.”

’’Yeah.” Regina snorted. ’’We can’t exactly afford that.”

’’What’s your occupation?” Joan asked, taking a sip of her drink. She seemed to be just as interested in the couple as Brianna was.

’’We own a clothing stall. It’s tiny.” Freddie said, even demonstrating it with a movement of her hands, making Brianna laugh. She really earned the ’Kitten’ nickname: she was really adorable.

’’And we have a shitty little apartment with an obscenely high rent.” Regina added, a little bitterly. ’’So, no pricey seminars for us.”

’’Real human contact is better, anyways.” Joan said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She raked her eyes over both of them, narrowing her eyes slightly.

’’May I ask about your dynamics? Do you already know what you would like in that area, or you’re unsure?”

Freddie and Regina shared a look, before glancing back at Brianna and Joan. They seemed to return to their initial, shy state again.

’’I’m dominant, definitely.” Regina said confidently, though her eyes were a little uncertain, not exactly matching her tone. Freddie curled up on her lap smaller, letting out a soft purr.

’’I think I’m more submissive.” She admitted against Regina’s neck, barely audible. That made a lot of sense: Freddie was giving off the sub vibes like a particularly strong radio channel. As for Regina, Brianna wasn’t entirely sure: she couldn’t quite figure her out. But then again, that was why there doing this whole arrangement in the first place, right?

’’We have all the time in the world to figure it out.” Joan said, giving them a knowing smile.

’’But are you sure it’s not weird?” Freddie asked, her voice tinged with nerves again. ’’We really don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

’’No, it’s all fine.” Brianna promised. She liked these girls better and better with each passing second: it seemed like they won’t be having trouble with boundaries. ’’We truly want to help you.”

She glanced back at Joan, and her girlfriend nodded with a smile. There was truly no point in rejecting them: they asked really kindly, they seemed nice in general, and just like how Brianna didn’t want anyone to end up having such awful experiences as she did, Joan also had a soft spot for helping out inexperienced people. As Brianna had learned, Joan had taken many people’s ’’BDSM virginities” even before Brianna. Well, she was one hell of a teacher, Brianna knew that from experience.

And she was certain she could offer some great advice on her own, too. She may have not been as experienced as Joan, but she did go through the worst and the best alike, so Freddie and Regina could learn from her, too. Also, she was a professor at a university- she liked to think she had good teaching skills.

Regina checked her phone and gasped, sending an apologetic look towards them.

’’We need to catch our train, I’m sorry.” She said. Freddie slipped off her lap and they both stood, smiling gratefully.

’’Really, thank you so much for helping us out. We really appreciate it.”

’’You’re very welcome.” Brianna smiled. The couple nodded, interwtining their hands lovingly.

’’I hope we will get to have our little lesson soon.” Freddie grinned, and with that, they turned on their heels.

’’Hey, numbers!” Joan yelled after them, laughing. The girls stopped, giggling nervously.

’’Sorry.” Freddie mumbled, pulling her lips over her overbite quickly. Brianna had noticed it, but she didn’t really mind it, to be honest- she looked really adorable with it, like a little squirrel. They were both extremely sweet, and Brianna could barely keep herself from cooing at them constantly. Little, clumsy baby birds.

They exchanged numbers quickly, then Regina grabbed Freddie’s hand and they dashed off to catch the train. Brianna chuckled, leaning back against Joan.

’’What do you think?” She asked, and Joan laughed.

’’Cuties. They seem nice and eager.”

’’Totally. We really are teaching BDSM now, huh?” Brianna laughed, and Joan grinned, nuzzling her cheeks. Her eyes were glinting mischievously.

’’Well, we gotta show off this insane knowledge, right?”

Brianna couldn’t agree more with this statement.


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Brianna meet up with Regina and Freddie to get to know each other a little better, which leads to some confusing feelings and a lot of vivid mental images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still not smut, but don't worry, we'll get there soon ;)

Truth be told, Joan was excited- and maybe a tad bit nervous, too. Sure, she was the one who basically taught Brianna how to engage in healthy BDSM, but the circumstances were entirely different that time: Brianna needed a helping hand, not only concerning her sexual life, but in general, and Joan’s protective instincts practically started screaming the moment she saw Brianna that night at Roped Inn. She knew she couldn’t let her down. Now, though, they were supposed to help out two strangers who just walked up to them, emotional baggages nowhere to be seen; and though Joan truly wanted to help them, she had to admit, she didn’t have any idea where to start.

To dodge the bullet of awkwardness as much as possible, they decided that instead of jumping headfirst into heavy BDSM, first they should meet up and get to know each other a little better. It was probably easier to dive into these kind of things, while you actually know the other party, or parties, in this case. And much like how it went down with Brianna three years ago, Joan also wanted to see just how inexperienced they were talking about.

She could tell Brianna was nervous too, squirming in her seat next to her. They decided to meet up at a little café not so far away from the stall Freddie and Regina were working at, to have breakfast together. A BDSM club wasn’t the best place for important discussions, after all, and both Joan and Brianna felt more comfortable getting to know the other couple first before letting them into their house.

’’Do you think they chickened out?” Brianna asked, craning her neck towards the entrance. She glanced at her wristwatch, frowning. ’’They’re late.”

’’Give them time.” Joan said softly, placing a hand on Brianna’s knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. ’’I’m pretty sure they will be here soon.”

Brianna slumped back, giving Joan a small smile. ’’I hope we won’t fuck this up.” She said quietly. Joan chuckled softly, fiddling with her napkin with her other hand.

’’Well, me too. But I guess we do have some valuable lessons to teach. It’s worth a try, right?”

The little bell below the cafe’s entrance dinged, causing Brianna and Joan to turn around. This time, it was finally really Freddie and Regina who walked in- well, they were rather running, looking a little disheveled. Freddie was the first to notice them, her face lighting up. She grinned, flashing that extremely cute overbite that made Joan feel strangely warm inside. She would have had to be blind not to notice how drop-dead gorgeous the other women were; she didn’t think about them that way, of course- she was madly in love with Brianna, and she would never even look at someone else twice, usually- but Freddie and Regina were truly beautiful, and sweet and intriguing, and there was nothing wrong with some platonic appreciation, now was it?

She caught Brianna unabashedly staring at the other two as they approached the table, her eyes going from Freddie’s cleavage to Regina’s legs, and Joan chuckled softly. So, she wasn’t alone with this, after all. She didn’t really mind Brianna’s ogling, either: once again, this was all purely platonic, and they didn’t exactly have the most conventional relationship in the first place. Giving a few appreciative looks to an inarguably attractive couple wasn’t a crime in either of their books.

’’Sorry we were late.” Regina said instead of a greeting, shaking her hair out of her face. ’’The traffic was awful.”

’’Yeah, there’s some construction work and it turned everything upside down.” Freddie chuckled, fanning herself with her hands. She was a little flushed from running and the heat, and Joan had to admit, it was a good look on her.

’’Relatable.” Brianna laughed, sending them a soft smile. ’’Public transport is a bitch.”

’’Totally.” Regina replied, slipping inside their booth and sitting across Brianna and Joan, with Freddie taking her place by her side. ’’Being pressed up against a bunch of sweating bodies is never fun.”

’’Except when it is.” Joan joked. She could hear Brianna draw in a sharp breath next to her, and Freddie blushed, turning her gaze towards the wall, suddenly very interested in the artwork covering them. Well, considering the context, it was understandable why everyone had such reactions, Joan realized quickly, and she grabbed her menu to focus on that instead. Wow. What the hell has gotten into her? She was always so confident and cool as a cucumber, why was she making things so awkward now?

The fact that they agreed to teach BDSM to a random couple might have something to do with it, after all. Joan may have slept with a lot of people before, she may have introduced some to a few kinks, but never this way. This was completely new, even to her. 

’’Let’s order something.” Joan suggested, breaking the heavy silence. The other three all hummed in agreement, skimming their own menues.

Joan stole a glance towards Brianna. Her girlfriend looked a strange mix between uncomfortable and excited, and when Joan placed a hand on her thigh, she jumped a little. To Joan’s questioning look, she just shook her head and smiled.

Huh. It seemed like her mind went to the gutter a little bit, too.

They mostly chatted about meaningless things, such as the weather and the price of the coffee while they were waiting for their food. It seemed like neither of them was brave enough to start the conversation about the actual reason they were here now.

Joan decided to take matters into her own hands after their order arrived. She was the most experienced one out of the quartet: her doing the talking seemed like the best choice. And seeing how shy Freddie and Regina were, it was obvious they would be sitting here for days before those two would open their mouths.

’’So, as we discussed, we would really like to get to know you a little better.” Joan started, offering them a smile to take the edge off her words, not wanting to make it sound like some kind of job interview. ’’We are really curious how you two met, for example.”

Freddie and Regina shared a look, and Freddie immediately burst out laughing. Regina groaned, burying her face in her hands with embarrassment.

’’Oh, that’s a lovely story.” Freddie giggled, playfully poking Regina in the side who let out a miserable little whine.

’’You’re having such a field day with this, aren’t you?” Regina huffed, though the corners of her mouth were twitching into a grin. Freddie nodded, her eyes sparkling.

’’Blondie hit me with her bike.”

’’What?” Brianna and Joan gasped in unison. Freddie threw her head back with a laugh.

’’Amazing, isn’t it?” She asked, sounding so utterly delighted that Joan and Brianna couldn’t help but laugh along. ’’She was in a rush, and I just turned the corner at the wrong time. Our worlds collided, and so did we.”

’’Very funny.” Regina tutted, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. ’’I was scared to death that I hurt her.” Regina explained, addressing the other two. ’’She flew pretty far.”

’’Did you get hurt?” Brianna asked, and Freddie shook her head, still cackling.

’’No, but my skirt tore, right across my butt.”

’’So, she was sitting there, with her ass hanging out, and I just knew I had to make it up to her.” Regina chuckled, throwing an arm around Freddie’s shoulder. Her girlfriend giggled, snuggling into her side. ’’I took her to the same stall that later became our own, and bought her a new skirt.”

’’The rest is history, as they say.” Freddie added with a dreamy look. Joan snorted softly, grinning at the couple over her cup.

’’Not a typical first meeting, I must say.” She chuckled. First mental note she took, is that Freddie and Regina were an incredibly funny, sort of chaotic couple, who enjoyed some bickering, but adored each other completely.

’’How did you two meet?” Regina asked, once she stopped laughing.

Joan glanced at Brianna questioningly, squeezing her thigh just a tad bit tighter. This was rather Brianna’s story to tell: it was up to her, how much detail she wanted to share about that night. Brianna was doing much better now mentally, but the memories could still get her a little down sometimes. Joan wanted her to be completely comfortable, and so she waited for her girlfriend to tell the story, letting her erase the parts that she didn’t want to remember right now.

An emotion flickered across Brianna’s face, clearly contemplating how to put it into words, too. She ended up smiling eventually, her hand joining Joan’s on her thigh.

’’We met at Roped Inn.” Brianna said, her voice steady. ’’She walked up to me at the bar and asked me out.”

She left it at that. Joan sent her a smile and lightly nudged her thigh, a sign of ’’it’s okay.” Brianna’s well-being and comfort was more important than painting a vivid picture of that night. Let that part remain their own, for no one else to hear until Brianna was more comfortable with it.

’’So, you really are a dom-sub match made in Heaven.” Regina grinned, though her voice had a slightly nervous edge to it. She stirred her coffee, frowning slightly as she gathered her thoughts.

’’So, how do you think we should do this…whole thing?” She asked, blushing slightly. Joan hummed, leaning back in her seat.

’’We would need to discuss your dynamics, what kind of things you would like to try, what are some things that are on the blacklist right away.” Joan explained, tracing patterns on Brianna’s thigh with her fingertips. ’’We will start at the basics.”

’’You will also need to decide if you’d rather like the lights system, or a safeword.” Brianna added, and Joan noticed the pride in her voice. She learned so much, and she was clearly eager to help the other two out, too.

’’I’d like a safeword.” Freddie admitted quietly, licking some cream off her straw with a satisfied little purr. Joan had a little bit of a hard time looking away; if there was one thing she was sure of, is that Regina was one lucky bastard.

The same could be told about Freddie too, because the way Regina bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend sucking on her straw was also quite the delicious sight. Maybe these lessons are going to be even more fun than she originally thought.

’’…good.” Brianna breathed, her eyes fixated on Freddie’s lips too. She swallowed before glancing up at Regina. When their eyes met, they both blushed deeply. The heat was suddenly unbearable in the café, and Joan adjusted her collar, trying to get some fresh air against her heated skin.

Okay, so Freddie and Regina were hot, and Brianna clearly thought the same thing. So what? It’s gonna be some experience sharing, nothing more. No need to worry about it too much. They will just explain how to engage in a healthy scene, maybe they could suggest a few toys, give them a few tips…it’s not like they were proposing a foursome…

The mental image suddenly flashed before Joan’s eyes, and she quickly batted it away, sipping her coffee instead. No, that was stupid. That would be totally weird. Both her and Brianna were totally monogamous, and Freddie and Regina were too, right?

Except, she couldn’t help but notice Regina’s hungry eyes on her, pupils blown so wide that the black nearly swallowed the blue. Joan couldn’t really figure Regina out: she was mostly giving off dominant vibes, but there was something else lying under the surface, something that Joan was very, very interested in. She risked a smile at Regina, and the blonde blushed deeper, her throat pulsing with her heavy swallowing.

Joan noticed Brianna eyeing Freddie, too: she tried really hard not to get too caught up in the idea of two subs playing with each other, but she was just human, after all. She wondered what it would be like going at it with another dom: she was curious about whether she would enjoy the power play. What would it like to aggressively make out with Regina, hands tugging on each other’s hair? How would it feel to see Brianna and Freddie caressing each other, whining against each other’s mouths, while their doms were watching?

Shit. Was her coffee spiked with some kind of lust potion? Why the hell was she having thoughts like that, when no one even said anything about sex?

’’Erm…and like…would you…give a demonstration, or something?” Regina asked, breaking the silence. Joan kind of wished she didn’t, because that just helped her mind sink further down the gutter.

’’You mean like, you want to watch us having sex?” Brianna squeaked, giving another blow to Joan’s already riled up brain. Great. Now she had to think about this, too.

’’Well, uhm, how else are we gonna learn?” Regina stuttered. She went so pale, Joan was kind of worried she would faint. ’’Or…how did we plan this?”

They didn’t, actually: Joan and Brianna discussed it with each other, agreeing to give some tips and answer any questions there could be. Regina and Freddie clearly had other ideas.

’’We’re really making this awkward, aren’t we?” Freddie chuckled nervously, fiddling with a lock of her hair. ’’Didn’t mean to take it too far…”

Joan glanced at Brianna, checking her reactions. To be honest, as strange as it sounded, she may have not been as entirely opposed to putting on a show for their eager ’’students”, but she knew for a fact that Brianna had some trouble with things like that, considering Hal used to try and pressure her into performing all the time: she wasn’t so sure if this was a good idea.

She opened her mouth to ask her, but Brianna beat her to it. Without further ado, she nodded, her lips twitching into something that resembled a smirk, to Joan’s biggest surprise.

’’We could try.” She said, her voice much deeper and darker than usual, causing a shiver to run down Joan’s spine.

’’Bri…” She started, but Brianna sent her a reassuring smile, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

’’It’s fine.” She said, her breath hot against Joan’s skin. ’’I want to try.”

Joan swallowed thickly, trying to pull herself together before she lost her mind completely. On one hand, it was extremely sexy to think that Brianna was so riled up, and so eager to try this, but she wanted to make sure that her sub actually wanted this, and didn’t just agree to it in the heat of the moment.

’’We could change our minds.” Joan said, addressing all of them, but especially Brianna with a meaningful look. ’’We might resort to just the talking.”

’’Okay.” Regina said softly. ’’We don’t want to make any of you uncomfortable.”

’’You seem to be good with boundaries.” Brianna perked up. ’’That’s a really good thing. Guess this could be our first lesson, right?” She glanced at Joan, smiling. ’’It’s okay to change our minds about things, even in the middle of a scene. It’s okay to think that you are into something, and then realizing that you’re actually not. You are always allowed to say no, no matter your dynamic.”

’’At the core of it, respect is the most important thing.” Joan added. ’’You don’t get to treat your partner like a toy. We are all humans, let’s keep that in mind.”

’’Another very important thing, is that you shouldn’t bring BDSM out of the bedroom.” Brianna said. She clarified it when she saw the confused look on Freddie and Regina’s faces. ’’I’m talking about people who think their sub is not allowed to go out alone, or with their friends, because they ’belong’ to the dom. The dom is not the boss of the sub: the sub is not inferior. This is a dynamic in bed, but it should never determine who gets to choose the movie and stuff like that. I know it sounds funny, but there are people who legitimately think it works this way. I…used to think this way.” Her voice trailed off slightly in the end, but she pulled herself together quickly. ’’So, remember, this is just kinky sex, but not the part of your identity.”

’’And even if you get really into it, you simply must have some vanilla sex time to time.” Joan continued. ’’First of all, it’s nearly impossible to be in the mood all the time. And you need to let your mind regenerate. Constantly having rough sex can fuck you up, it’s not healthy on the long run.”

’’Sounds fair.” Regina admitted, and Freddie nodded, taking everything in with wide, curious eyes. It was very refreshing to see how interested they were, especially because they truly wanted to get it right: they could have just tried doing it on their own accord and make a bunch of terrible mistakes on the way, but instead they chose to seek out a more experienced couple to learn. It was going to be a little easier to work with them than with Brianna back then, Joan could tell: while Regina and Freddie were a little clueless, mostly starting from scratch, they were coming from a healthy relationship, clearly understanding the importance of boundaries and respect, the quintessentials of BDSM. They will just have to integrate this knowledge into the physical part, and they would be fine. With Brianna, they had a bad image burned into her brain that they needed to get rid of. Brianna had to forget everything she learned and re-learn it; it was a much longer, much more studious process. Albeit they didn’t know everything about Regina and Freddie yet, it was already easy to tell they were gonna be really great students.

And it would be a ton of fun to work with them, so to speak.

They stayed for a while, talking about their jobs, families and mundane things that weren’t connected to BDSM. By the time they said goodbye to one another, Joan was entirely sure that she really, really liked Freddie and Regina- and so did Brianna.

’’Are you sure you want to do this demonstration thing?” Joan asked as they got into their car, watching as Regina and Freddie walked away for work. She tucked a curl behind Brianna’s ear, playfully pinching her ear in the process. ’’You know we don’t have to.”

’’But I want to.” Brianna replied. She sounded absolutely confident, no ounce of uncertainty in her voice. ’’Look, I might get a little shy, and I might get bad thoughts during it, even. But you’re gonna be with me, and you will always keep me safe.”

’’That’s true.” Joan smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. ’’I will always put you first.”

’’I know.” Brianna said, smiling. ’’Besides, we could try some light bondage at first, nothing too heavy; we can even keep our clothes on.”

’’Genius.” Joan grinned, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a playful little smile. She suddenly blushed, ducking her head.

’’What?” Joan asked worriedly. Brianna cleared her throat, her gaze shifting slightly.

’’Is it…weird, that I really, I mean, really…want to put on a show for them?” She asked, voice thick with nerves. ’’And I would just…I would really want to help them, but I also want to see them doing it…fuck, I’m a mental cheater, aren’t I?”

Joan laughed, pulling her into her arms and kissing the top of her head. Her own heart was beating fast from Brianna’s words, rocketing against her ribcage.

’’No, it makes a lot of sense.” Joan promised, burying her face in Brianna’s hair. ’’I mean, we love each other, but we still have eyes.”

’’Yeah.” Brianna replied, her voice a little muffled against Joan’s neck. ’’That’s what it’s about.”

’’Mhm.” Joan replied, absentmindedly playing with Brianna’s curls. Of course this is what it was about. What else would it be? Freddie had extremely kissable lips and a glorious rack, and Regina’s ass and hips were to die for. They were pretty, they were sexy, and considering they were gonna teach them how to have kinky sex, basically, some confusing feelings were bound to be had, right?

One thing they weren’t confused about, though, is that this was going to be an insanely interesting project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a little thirsty...it's probably the summer heat.


	3. Show And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the first demonstration has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're kicking things off with some soft BDSM- from a new POV as well!

The apartment was exactly like what Regina imagined a couple like Brianna and Joan would live in: light, airy, clean and well-organised, but not too uptight, with a lot of plants and succulents decorating the windowsills, the walls in soft, creamy colors. It was easy to tell the individual marks left on the place by both parties, like the many books and the vintage record player by Brianna, or the huge box of tools and the unique whiskey collection by Joan. The whole flat felt friendly and welcoming, and Regina felt immediately at home despite not knowing the owners of said flat too well.

She was nervous, there was no way to deny that: this whole idea of hooking up with a more experienced couple for a few lessons was just a joke to her and Freddie first, until it snowballed and became the only thing on their minds for the past few weeks- and before they could stop themselves from jumping headfirst into the weirdest experience of their lives, they found themselves at ’Roped Inn’, cornering Joan and Brianna awkwardly.

They could have backed out, of course- they could have ran away and never look back, dismissing the whole thing as a silly, drunken idea. But here they were, sitting on the couch in the other couple’s apartment, sipping on some cool water and trying to look more confident than they actually were. The thing is, it was all too exciting to stop. An unfamiliar area, all waiting to be discovered in the most thrilling, pleasurable way. And no one said anything about having to have sex with the other two- Brianna and Joan would just put on a little show for them, and then they would go home and practice with Freddie. It was just like school, except teachers usually didn’t fuck in front of their students, luckily.

Also, it was hard to dismiss the fact that both Brianna and Joan were insanely hot. Regina had a little bit of a hard time looking away from Brianna’s long, slim legs, those gorgeous, thick curls, and that killer jawline; she couldn’t stop staring at the firm muscles in Joan’s arms, those mischievously sparkling green eyes, the adorable gap between her front teeth. Freddie was the most beautiful woman on Earth according to Regina, but those two came close. But it’s not like Regina wanted anything from them, really. She just enjoyed looking at them, just like Freddie did, considering that her girlfriend kept gushing about the two brunettes as well. They loved each other, and each other only, they just weren’t blind to the beauty of other women. That was what it was all about, after all.

Imagining them going at it right in front of them sent delicious shivers down Regina’s spine. They made such a beatiful pair, and Regina was fairly certain their beauty would amplify tenfolds while they were lost in the throws of passion. Regina could see it all too vividly, Joan commanding Brianna around with that voice that was a perfect mixture of soft and dominant, pushing the taller woman down to her knees; a lovely blush suffusing Brianna’s cheeks, eyes hooded with lust as she blinked up at her dom, so pliant and obedient and perfect…Freddie joining her, delicate hands tied behind her back, pupils blown wide and lips parted on excited little whimpers…Regina would caress her cheek and call her ’’her perfect little Kitten, her favorite good girl”, and then she would stroke Brianna’s hair, running her fingers through those messy curls, maybe giving them a good tug, just for the sake of it…and then Joan would drag her into a kiss, teeth pulling on Regina’s lower lip and strong hands gripping her hips until the maddening mix of being dominant and be dominated at the same time would send Regina’s head spinning…

She took a huge gulp of her icy water, trying to cool off before she burst into flames. That was not the time for fantasies: they were supposed to focus. As sexy as the image will definitely be, they would still have to keep a clear head so they could actually learn- that was why they were here in the first place, right?

’’Are you guys comfortable?” Joan asked, searching eyes roaming over her and Freddie. She had Brianna on her lap while Freddie was seated on Regina’s, the two pairs sitting across each other. Nerves were practically radiating off Freddie, and she kept squirming on Regina’s lap. Brianna and Joan, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease, like they weren’t just about to basically have sex in front of strangers.

’’We’re a little nervous, I think.” Freddie admitted with a little chuckle, snuggling deeper into Regina for comfort. Regina wrapped her arms around her tighter, sheltering the both of them.

Brianna sent them that reassuring smile that they have seen a lot of since they met, and Regina could immediately feel some of the tension melt away inside her. Brianna had such a beautiful, calming smile.

’’Trust me, we’re more nervous than we look, too.” Brianna said, her eyes soft and gentle. ’’This is the first time we do something like this.”

’’Which is why it’s totally okay if we change our minds in the middle of it, right?” Joan asked, addressing Brianna more than them. Regina had noticed this subtle communication between them, something almost completely unspoken lingering in the air. There was a nervous energy in how Brianna spoke about their first meeting, as if it wasn’t entirely the truth. There was something only the two of them knew about, something they wanted to keep a secret from Regina and Freddie, and Regina respected that, especially because she could see how much they trusted each other: both parties clearly had their own limits, and the other respected those limits. They kept silently checking in with each other all the time, and Regina was sure they were exactly like this during a scene, too. It was safe to say that they chose well when they approached this particular couple in the club.

’’Of course.” Brianna said softly. She kissed Joan on the forehead, before turning to the other two. ’’Remember what we said about stopping a scene, right?”

’’We can always stop, basically.” Freddie said studiously, nodding along. ’’We are allowed to have limits.”

’’Exactly.” Joan said, giving Freddie an appreciative once-over. Regina couldn’t help but notice the way her girlfriend shifted on her lap, her breath coming out on a happy little sigh. Regina hid her smirk in her shoulder. She knew from experience that Freddie got off on praise, of being told that she was doing good; they have played around with that before, and the reactions were always absolutely delicious. Much to think about for future BDSM-reference, clearly.

’’So, if Brianna or I wouldn’t feel comfortable suddenly, we will just say our safeword and stop the scene. Brianna’s safeword is ’Butter’, and mine is ’Iron’. Have you chosen a safeword yet?”

’’I chose ’tide’, and Freddie’s is ’cinnamon.’ Is that cool?” Regina asked. She wasn’t exactly sure which was the best way to choose a safeword; they pretty much just used the first word that came to mind.

’’Whatever works for you.” Joan replied. ’’The only thing that matters is that it’s loud and clear, so your partner immediately knows to stop. Oh, and if someone can’t speak because their mouth is full, just tap on your partner’s arm or leg. That’s how we did it with Brianna.”

They were speaking about it so freely and casually, it made a blush creep onto Regina’s cheeks. The mental image of Brianna gagged and bound, writhing in pleasure under Joan struck inside her brain, and she needed to take several deep breaths to regain control over her heartbeat. Freddie clearly imagined it too, because she squeezed Regina’s hand just a little tighter, and her breathing was just a little harsher.

’’I didn’t even know that doms were supposed to have a safeword, by the way.” Regina said, trying to deter the topic before she would explode. She cleared her throat, hoping the other two couldn’t tell just how into it she was.

’’You can feel uncomfortable too.” Joan said, her eyes flickering to Regina. For some reason, whenever she looked at her, the blonde’s heart beat a little too fast for her liking. ’’As we said, anyone is allowed to have limits, no matter their dynamics.”

’’You are equals.” Brianna added, smiling at Freddie. ’’Regina doesn’t own you, and you can’t disregard Regina’s feelings, either. A lot of people think BDSM is very black and white, but there’s quite a lot of give or take going on.”

’’It’s completely okay to play around with dynamics, too.” Joan chimed in. A strange emotion flashed in her eyes, something that made Regina feel quite parched despite drinking the water constantly. She swallowed heavily, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin.

’’What do you mean?” She asked, very aware that her voice was more high-pitched than usual. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed like Joan was smirking a little.

’’You can switch things up.” Joan explained, eyes a little darker than before. ’’Sometimes the dom can be in the mood to be bossed around a bit, and the sub wants to try being more dominant. We’ve tried it with Brianna, it wasn’t our favorite thing to do, but it can work for other couples.”

’’I guess.” Regina said between gritted teeth, her gaze shifting to avoid Joan’s eyes on her. She wasn’t like that: she knew from the get-go that she would be totally dominant, no question. She was always told that she was a badass bitch, not as soft and sugary as she looked; she was born to prove people wrong, and so she wouldn’t be submissive, no matter how endearing Joan made it sound, and how thrilling the idea of the other dom making her roll over sounded…

’’Maybe we could start our little demonstration, if you’re ready.” Brianna spoke, interrupting her train of thought, which Regina was incredibly grateful for. She gently poked Freddie in the side, getting her attention.

’’Are we ready?” She asked softly. Freddie nodded, leaning down to rub their noses together.

’’Yeah.” She breathed. She sounded nervous, but excited at the same time. They turned back to Joan and Brianna, who were smiling at them expectantly, and maybe a little hungrily, if Regina wanted to be honest.

’’Follow us, then.” Joan said with a smirk, beckoning Regina and Freddie to enter a new, exhilarating world.

\--

Regina couldn’t exactly appreciate the pretty tapestry on the bedroom walls: all her focus was on Joan and Brianna kissing on the bed, soft, wet noises filling the air as their tongues slid against one another.

It seemed like that for a few moments, Brianna and Joan forgot about the other two in the room: they were seemingly lost in each other, hands roaming the other’s body, slowly but with an obvious hunger burning under their fingertips. Every touch, every caress was the ultimate proof of how much they loved and trusted each other. This was obviously a couple that was deeply in love, one that knew just where and how to touch to make the other’s body arch off the bed. They knew every single nook and cranny on their girlfriend’s body, and they fitted together perfectly. Brianna and Joan were made for each other, their lips designed by evolution only to kiss one another, hands to stroke and squeeze, eyes to bore deeply into each other, swallowing the other person whole. Regina had watched porn before, but nothing could compare to the sight of these two lovers touching each other in real-time, putting on this lovely show only for them and no one else to see. They didn’t just trust each other: they trusted Freddie and Regina too, enough to let their guards down, to allow themselves to get lost in the love and passion, while also staying aware of the other two people in the room. It was art, a softly erotic painting, a modern performance only available for a limited number of admirers; it was education, a lesson meticulously taught, knowledge passed from one to another with loving care.

They kept their clothes on, but it was still easily the most erotic thing Regina had ever seen. She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan when Joan pulled back, looking at them over her shoulders darkly.

’’Everyone okay?” She asked, a little out of breath. Her lips were swollen and red from the kissing, a really good look on her. Regina nodded, trying not to stare too obviously at that sinful mouth.

’’Yeah.” She slurred, high on the adrenaline and the awe. Freddie was trembling slightly on her lap, so obviously turned on that Regina wished she could just tackle her to the floor and have her way with her, right now. But this wasn’t about them: they needed to be patient.

’’Yes.” Freddie said too, voice thin and a little croaky. When Regina looked up, she could see that her girlfriend’s cheeks were flushed red, eyes wide and dark with lust. She had never looked so beautiful before, and Regina couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her shoulder, the only place where she could touch her without falling into pieces from the desire.

Joan was now speaking to Brianna, but it was so quiet that other two couldn’t hear it: it was, again, a conversation only meant for them, a secret no one else was supposed to know. Brianna nodded in the end, raising a hand to caress Joan’s cheek.

’’Joan will tie me up now.” Brianna announced, eyes still on her girlfriend, full of adoration. ’’We’re gonna keep it light and soft for now.”

’’She likes being restrained.” Joan smirked, teasing a finger down the side of Brianna’s neck, making her tremble slightly. ’’Is that right, beautiful?”

’’Yes.” Brianna breathed, arching into the touch. Her eyes were strangely hazy, like she had just left her body, unable to focus on anything else but her dom. Everything ceased to exist for her; Joan was the only solid thing in her world. It was all so beautiful and breath-taking, and Regina was there to witness it all.

’’That’s what we call subspace.” Joan said, as if she heard Regina’s thoughs. She kissed Brianna’s jaw, making her let out a dreamy sigh. ’’This is how you can tell your sub is comfortable and trusting you.”

’’I think you have been in subspace before, and we didn’t even notice.” Regina chuckled, nuzzling Freddie’s neck. Freddie gave a soft smile and a little shrug, sinking into her arms like jelly, relying on Regina to keep her grounded.

’’When we did it a little roughly.” Freddie explained, a mellow smile on her face. ’’I felt…weird. Happy. Like I was floating…”

’’Good.” Joan said with a grin, reaching into the drawer next to the bed. She fished out a red silk rope, holding it up for everyone to see. It looked soft and delicate, but it still made the breath hitch in both Brianna and Freddie’s throats. Important to note, Regina thought with a grin. The idea of tying Freddie up sounded like too delicious of an oppurtinity to pass up on.

’’I’m gonna tie your wrists and ankles to the bedpost, Dove.” Joan said, caressing Brianna’s thigh lovingly. ’’Is that alright with you?”

Regina could tell this wasn’t only part of the show: it was clear they always did it like this, checking in with each other and making sure they were both okay before diving into anything. BDSM really was so different from what one could see in movies and porn: just as Joan said, at the core of it, it was all about mutual respect and trust, like any kind of sex was always supposed to be.

’’It is.” Brianna replied, raising her hands above her head obediently. ’’It’s perfect, Ma’am. If I don’t like it, I’m just gonna say my safeword.”

’’Good girl.” Joan cooed, kissing Brianna on the lips before wrapping the rope around Brianna’s wrists, tying the other end to the bedpost. She pulled on it until the rope tightened, creating a little knot that was tight enough to keep her in place, but loose enough to slither out of in the case of an emergency. Joan was clearly an expert, fastening Brianna’s wrists to the headboard in mere seconds, rendering her hands completely helpless. Regina hoped she could learn how to tie such a perfect knot in such a short time.

’’Ma’am?” Freddie quiestioned softly. Joan turned around with a look Regina couldn’t describe.

’’Yes?” Joan asked, her voice octaves lower than usual. A twinge of arousal shot through Regina when she realized that Joan thought Freddie was addressing her. God save her soul, she was a hair’s breadth away from coming into her panties.

Joan quickly noticed her mistake, and she blushed, shaking her head with a nervous little laugh.

’’Oh, sorry. It’s easy to get caught up in it.” She explained, a little awkwardly. ’’That’s how Brianna calls me during our sessions.”

’’I like it.” Freddie whispered, squirming again. By doing so, her butt grinded against Regina’s crotch, and the blonde swore under her breath quietly.

Joan shot them a grin, before turning back to Brianna again. She continued with the rope, tying Brianna’s ankles to the end of the bed, spreading her out. She looked so perfect, helpless and vulnerable, even in clothes- Regina could only imagine how this sight would be, with Brianna completely bare…

’’Thank you, Ma’am.” Brianna whispered, closing her eyes in bliss. ’’I feel amazing.”

’’You look amazing.” Joan praised her, running her hand over her body. Brianna hummed softly, arching into the touch as much as she was able to with the ropes tying her down.

’’Would you like the blindfold, too?” Joan asked, brushing Brianna’s curls out of her face. ’’Maybe your collar, too?”

’’She has a collar?” Freddie squeaked. She looked so awestruck, it was absolutely adorable. She turned to Regina, hope glimmering in her beautiful brown eyes. ’’Can I have a collar, too…Ma’am?”

Regina wasn’t proud of the little whine that left her lips. Freddie calling her that made her feel in a way nothing else had before; it was only a small word, not even in the context of an actual scene, but it still made desire flare up inside Regina, searing hot flames licking at her insides. A burst of hot, possessive lust filled her brain, screaming ’mine’ as she glared up at Freddie. She always liked bossing Freddie around in bed a little bit, but she had never felt such primal, dominant desire before. Maybe it was beckoned to the surface by the scene that was unfolding before them, maybe by something else- either way, Regina adored the feeling.

’’I’ll get you one.” Regina drawled, squeezing Freddie’s ass a little harder than she usually would, making her let out a soft gasp. ’’I’ll show everyone that you’re mine.”

’’Yes.” Freddie whispered, her eyes just as hazy as Brianna’s, cheeks flushed prettily. ’’I’m only yours.”

’’Brianna’s subspace triggered Freddie’s, I think.” Joan said appreciatively. Regina didn’t even realize she was looking at them, smirking. Brianna already had the blindfold and her collar, a soft baby blue one on, and the sight made Regina’s knees tremble with want.

’’They are both so beautiful, aren’t they?” Joan continued, tracing her thumb across Brianna’s lips. Brianna opened her mouth obediently, sucking on Joan’s finger with a happy little hum.

’’Yes.” Regina moaned, her hands sliding up on Freddie’s body on their own accord. It was as if she wasn’t even in control of her own body anymore: she was so aroused, it nearly hurt. She squeezed Freddie’s breasts possessively, coaxing a beautiful little moan out of her girlfriend.

’’Such a perfect, beautiful sub.” Joan cooed, lightly scratching at the skin above the collar, that was so sensitive, it made Brianna whimper and buck her hips up, struggling against her restraints.

’’They are.” Regina agreed, kneading Freddie’s breasts. Freddie’s nipples were so hard, Regina could feel them pushing against her palm even through the bra and the shirt.

’’They are our Princesses.” Joan said, slipping a hand under Brianna’s shirt to caress her stomach. The sub’s senses were heightened due to the blindfold, and even that simple touch made her cry out softly.

’’Our beautiful, beautiful girls. If they want to be treated with gentle care, we will treat them like fragile Fabergé eggs. If they want it rough, we will rock their world until they will beg. It’s always about what they want, Reg. We are the doms, but they are the bosses, actually.”

’’I love it.” Regina replied, not entirely sure whether she meant that about the idea of the sub being in charge of what happens to them, or the fact that Joan just called her ’Reg’; probably both, to be honest.

’’I think we’re gonna like this BDSM thing.” Regina chuckled breathlessly, and Freddie and Brianna both let out a little whine at the same time, as if in agreement.

’’Oh, well.” Joan smirked, raking her eyes over the other three women appreciatively. ’’That, I’m entirely sure of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies are really, really getting into this, huh?


	4. Over The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't really know what you're doing, mistakes are bound to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's POV, finally! This chapter turned out pretty long, and some aspects of it could be potentionally triggering, so please, read with caution!

At first, Freddie was scared- no, that wasn’t the right word for it. She was absolutely terrified shitless, constantly imagining all the ways this whole debacle could go wrong. First of all, she could see the other couple rejecting them politely, which was the best option. A not too horrible, but not exactly great option was being told to go fuck themselves, and getting called creeps. The worst possible option was walking straight into the arms of a pair of deranged serial killers, who would take them home to chop them up into pieces, before serving them to their dinner guests with roasted vegetables on the side. Luckily, none of these happened- Freddie still couldn’t quite believe it all went so easily. They clicked with Joan and Brianna instantly; it felt like they had been friends for ages, so comfortable and open in each other’s presence. Well, not entirely comfortable- there were a few aspects of this new relationship that confused Freddie to no end. She was in love with Regina, madly so, that much was obvious. Cheating on her girlfriend would never even cross her mind. Brianna and Joan, though…there was something about them that just drew the eye, Freddie’s eye, especially. They were both gorgeous and charming and smart, and they had put on a show for them that easily battled the best kind of porn out there. Of course it was a little bit hard to resist them.

It wasn’t even that Freddie wanted to fuck them, and be unfaithful to Regina. That would never happen. It was rather a silly little fantasy, about the four of them together, four pair of hands and lips traveling all over each ohter’s bodies to discover eagerly, her wrists pinned above her head by two doms, while the other sub’s long, slender fingers are slipping between her legs to please her, to impress the other two. Getting lost in all the sensations and the all the women around her, until Freddie wouldn’t be able to tell where one of them started, and where the other ended.

God, how did her feelings go from zero to sixty in such a short time!? She barely even knew them, for fuck’s sake, and yet she was already fantasizing about joining them in bed with her own girlfriend. Maybe it was due to the fact that even their first meeting didn’t happen between the most usual circumstances, and because both couples had this ’’dark” secret to share, this dangerous, secret world they all engaged in, and now they shared that with each other. And was Freddie absolutely eager to learn!

She could still see it so vividly, the way Brianna’s back arched off the bed in a pretty bow as Joan’s hands traveled over her body, caressing and squeezing and pinching everywhere, praises falling from her lips all the while; Brianna’s wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, her muscles shaking as she tugged on her restraints, wanting more of those feather-light touches, more of her gentle dom’s care; her eyes closed in bliss, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks flushed a lovely pink, every cell in her body vibrating with comfort and trust, a deeper level of subspace that she sunk and melted into like butter in the Sun. Joan was so gentle and soft with her, yet it was so obvious that she was dominant and in control. That was the mix that made Freddie’s head spin in the best ways: just like the other couple said, it wasn’t all black and white. Brianna wasn’t completely at her partner’s mercy in that scene, and at the same time, she was. She was treated like a spoiled Princess and a toy at the same time, perfectly showcasing the exact thing Joan thought Regina: that the sub was somehow still in charge, even when they couldn’t be more restrained, and that the dom was supposed to have the sub’s best interest in mind, even when they were being rough with them. If Freddie had any doubts about whether she would truly enjoy BDSM, she had none now.

After they went home that night, they couldn’t resist trying out what they have learned, right away. Regina fumbled a lot with the scarves that they used as makeshift ropes, and thus this ruined the mood for a few seconds, only for that mood to come back with full force the second Regina put her hands over Freddie’s body. Her girlfriend paid good attention, as it turned out: she was gentle, calling Freddie her beautiful, sweet girl until she felt near crying from the happiness. Being tied up made her feel strangely safe and grounded, like that was the only thing keeping her from floating away completely. She was laid out bare and spread, not being able to move away, and yet, she didn’t feel half an ounce of fear. Somehow, she could feel herself falling in love deeper with Regina, wanting her more than she ever had before.

Lesson number one was a resounding success, clearly.

Now it was time to take a step further, namely trying out something a little more rough.

’’I want to be punished.” Freddie whispered into Regina’s ears, enjoying the way she shivered. She placed a kiss beneath her jaw, gently nipping at the soft skin. ’’I want to know what it feels like when it hurts a little bit.”

They had tried stuff like that in the past, but it was mostly just Regina pinning Freddie to the bed, squeezing a little tighter, fucking her a little harder and maybe placing a few bites here and there: Freddie wanted to level up. As much as she enjoyed being told that she was a good girl, she also reveled in the degradation, the teasing. She wanted to be put back into her place, to experience what it felt like to be utterly, completely dominated. That soft bondage was lovely, sure, but she wanted to see the darker, rougher side too.

’’We gotta be really careful with that.” Joan warned them when they presented the idea to her over the phone. ’’Punishments sound fun, and most of the time they are, but it’s important not to let it escalate and have it turn into abuse.”

Even through the phone, Freddie could hear how her voice faltered on the last word. She knew that Regina shared her opinion that something really bad happened in the past, something they didn’t know of. Freddie wondered if Brianna and Joan would ever trust them enough to share.

’’Also, you can’t punish someone for nothing.” Joan continued, voice a little stronger now. ’’Even if it’s consensual, it could mess up your brain. Freddie would think she was getting hurt for no reason, and that’s scary. You need to find a reason for it.”

’’Like, something to get angry at Freddie for?” Regina asked, her arm lesurely thrown around her girlfriend. Freddie chuckled softly, nuzzling at the juncture between her neck and he shoulder.

’’Sort of, but also not really.” Joan replied, and they could hear the smile in her voice. They have known each other for such a short time, and there were still many things they didn’t know about each other, and yet, they caught onto these little quirks immediately. They needed to work on the trust, but there was a great foundation for it already. ’’You see, working relationship problems into sex can cause bigger troubles. Just like how you shouldn’t bring BDSM out into the ’real world’, so to speak, you aren’t really supposed to use your every day problems for sex. It should be something you both agree on.”

’’Sorry, I’m late for the discussion.” They heard Brianna’s voice, a little distant as she just reached Joan’s phone that was on speaker. ’’I heard we’re talking about punishment. Big step, ladies, big step. I think you should come over on the weekend if you’re not busy.”

’’We’re not.” Regina replied, sending Freddie a lopsided grin that always made the latter’s heart beat faster. ’’We will be there.”

Freddie grinned, feeling excitement spiking in her blood. She couldn’t wait to dip her toes into the wilder side.

\--

’’Nice collar.” Brianna grinned, eyeing Freddie’s neck. Freddie grinned proudly, her hand coming up to touch the fabric delicately. It was similar to Brianna’s, a soft silk one in bright yellow that stood out against her skin beautifully. She has never been this proud of any of her new clothes before: this was the ultimate proof that she belonged to Regina. It felt like a rite of passage into the BDSM world, a key to being a perfect, obedient little sub.

’’Freddie kept whining at me for the whole week to get it for her.” Regina chuckled. She patted Freddie’s bum playfully, making her giggle. ’’She was getting on my nerves quite a bit.”

’’Is that so?” Joan asked, her eyes darkening in that way that made Freddie’s knees weak from the second she first saw it. There was something in her voice, too, that caused Freddie’s pulse to skyrocket immediately. ’’Does that mean you were being a little brat to your dom?”

Freddie bit down on her lip to stifle a whine that was about to escape at those words. God, but she was, a really bad girl, constantly nudging Regina and not letting her have a moment of calm. It wasn’t just about the collar: maybe it was because of the prospect of the punishment hanging in the air, but Freddie felt surprisingly mischievous the whole week. She bothered Regina when the other girl was trying to relax, whining and pouting for attention without a break. She could feel that Regina was about to snap a string, and Freddie pushed her only so far without it breaking. Regina was boiling under the surface, the urge to grab Freddie and show her her place clearly taking over her, and Freddie couldn’t wait until it finally burst to the surface.

’’She was.” Regina replied, her voice coming out on a little growl. Her hand on Freddie’s ass squeezed down, harder than usual, and Freddie’s skin tingled with the premise of what was about to happen.

’’You were behaving awfully, Kitten.” Regina continued, now turning to Freddie. Her eyes were dark, nearly black, and when her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a deep sigh escaped Freddie. God, this was going to be even more delicious than she thought it would be.

’’Maybe I should punish you. Show you how a good girl behaves.” Regina’s voice was a little uncertain now, and she glanced at the other two as if looking for confirmation on whether this was the right thing to say. Brianna sent her an appreciative look, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk.

’’Lovely.” She breathed, and Regina blushed softly, turning her attention back to Freddie. She looked her up and down, eating her up with her eyes, and Freddie trembled in anticipation. She has never felt like this before: she knew what being turned on felt like, she sort of experienced subspace, too, but this was something entirely different, something primal and hungry and greedy flaring up inside her, an unfamiliar emotion that lived in the darkest corners of her brain and what was now clawing itself up to the surface.

’’I think you should really show her where her place is, Reg.” Joan drawled. Her own arm was around Brianna, keeping her close to her side. ’’We’re gonna supervise and make sure everything will go well.”

That meant the tables were turned, Freddie realized. They were the ones putting on a show for the other two now, showing them what they have learned. It was only fair that Brianna and Joan weren’t the only ones making soft porn in front of their eyes. And truth be told, Freddie didn’t exactly feel threatened by the idea of the two brunettes watching them, oh no. If anything, it just aroused her even more.

She didn’t have time to revel in the mental image, because Regina practically tackled her to the bed, knocking the wind out of her. Strong hands gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head just the way she liked it, and a little moan escaped her lips.

’’Maybe you will learn your lesson now.” Regina drawled, her breath searing hot against Freddie’s heated skin. The blonde leaned in to lick a long stripe across her neck, making her shiver in delight. Freddie glanced to the side, feeling her heart give a jolt when she caught Brianna and Joan staring, their hands intertwined. They were both flush red in the face, eyes dark and hungry as they watched the other couple, and Freddie could feel herself getting even wetter. The combined sensations of Regina licking and biting her neck, and the two gorgeous women she was lusting after watching them with awe were entirely too much, and Freddie was sure she will explode soon if she didn’t get what she wanted.

’’Tell her how you’re gonna punish her.” Joan said, voice a little croaky from arousal. ’’No surprises.”

Regina moaned against her neck, grinding her hips down against Freddie’s. She seemed to be losing control, not really listening to what Joan was saying for a few seconds. ’’Okay.” She breathed, finally having pulled herself together a little bit. She glanced down at Freddie, her face a mask of unabashed desire. Freddie could have stared at it forever. ’’I’m gonna spank you.”

’’Ask her if she’s okay with it.” Brianna chimed in, licking her dry lips. Regina obliged, and Freddie nodded furiously. Was she okay with it? She wanted it more than anything. The idea of Regina’s hands roughing her up was the most delicious idea.

’’Yes.” She moaned, her body tight as a bowstring, screaming for the craved sensation. She was going under quickly, barely able to control herself and not to start screaming and trashing on the bed. She was so ready, itching to roll over and present herself. ’’Please, Ma’am, spank me.” She whimpered, the words falling out on their own accord, like it wasn’t even her speaking.

’’Fuck…” Regina moaned, her hips straining against Freddie’s. She seemed to be mere seconds away from tearing off both their clothes, only holding back because Brianna and Joan were still watching.

’’Freddie, are you one-hundred percent okay with what is about to happen?” Brianna checked softly. ’’You know it’s okay to say no.”

’’I want it.” Freddie whined, trashing against Regina’s hold. ’’Come on, please, I’m not made of glass…”

’’We just all want to be sure you’re okay.” Joan explained, her voice so warm and loving, it made Freddie’s heart flutter. ’’You still remember your safeword, right?”

’’It’s cinnamon.” Freddie breathed. She craned her neck, trying to kiss Regina, but the blonde teasingly pulled away, smirking.

’’Reg, your safeword?” Joan urged her. Regina still didn’t tear her eyes away from Freddie as she repeated her safeword to Joan, so oviously turned on and ready to get on with it.

She finally released Freddie’s wrists, only to flip her over roughly, making her yelp. She rucked up Freddie’s skirt, unable to resist nipping at the firm, exposed globes. Freddie couldn’t even care that her ass was out for the other two to see: if anything, this just made her arch even more, lifting her hips in the air to show it to everyone. She was a good sub, so ready and eager, why should she hide it?

The first blow caught her by surprise. It hurt, more than she imagined it would. She could feel her body tensing up, the rational part of her brain warning her that pain wasn’t good, and that she had to get away from it. But she didn’t want to- that animalistic part, the one that craved it hard and rough, spoke louder, demanding more. Freddie buried her face in the pillow beneath her, pushing her ass towards Regina, a silent demand of more, more, more.

’’Fifteen hits.” Regina breathed, spanking Freddie again. This slap landed on the other cheek, and Freddie whined as the delicious pain rippled through her skin. ’’Can you handle it?” Regina’s voice was rough and gravely, and when Freddie lifted her head to peek behind her shoulder, she could see her girlfriend was going mad with desire, just like herself.

’’Yes.” Freddie moaned. She was so wet, she could feel it completely soaking her panties. Regina clearly noticed it too, because she let out a breathy laugh, cupping her through them.

’’God, you love this.” She husked, and Freddie could only reply with a high-pitched whine. She has only taken two hits so far, but her brain was completely fried.

’’A real glutton for punishment.” Joan drawled, eyes glued to Freddie’s ass that was starting to become red from the hits. ’’You are both doing so well.”

Regina and Freddie moaned at the same time, and Freddie’s reward was another harsh slap, over the same spot that was practically flaming now. It stung like hell, and Freddie was sure she looked a sight with her reddened ass in the air- but it was all so good, all so delicious, and maybe she was fucked up in the head like one of her exes claimed when she said she was into stuff like this, but she still wanted more. She wanted it to hurt even more.

Regina spanked her three times in quick succession, and Freddie let out a loud sob, her hips straining, not knowing whether she wanted to get away from the pain or wanted more of it. So many emotions swirled inside her brain, creating a huge, loud mess: it was the constant push and pull of pain-pleasure, pleasure-pain, and it was driving Freddie mad in all the best ways. Tears trickled down her cheeks when the next hit landed on the top of her thighs, a virgin area that hasn’t been abused before, and so it stung even more.

’’You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” Regina groaned, slapping the same spot over and over again, marveling in the way Freddie cried out, so greedy for more.

Out of the corner of her eye, Freddie could see Joan and Brianna still watching like a pair of hawks, arousal and concern mixed in their eyes. They clearly wanted to make sure everything went well, but at the same time, they definitely enjoyed the show.

’’Please…” Freddie whimpered, unsure of what she was begging for. It hurt, it was too much, her skin was on fire, but Regina’s hands felt amazing against her body, so cruel and relentless in their punishing. Freddie knew that Regina could be hard, but she has never experienced it with such abandon before, and she was swimming in the feeling. Her soft, petite girlfriend spanking her ass raw, painting the skin red and still giving more, all the while desperately humping the back of Freddie’s thigh, seeking friction against her own unbearable arousal.

’’You’re such a pain-slut.” Regina growled, gripping one of Freddie’s cheeks and giving it a rough squeeze. Her fingers were digging into the aching flesh, and Freddie practically howled, both from the pain and the pleasure, the nickname setting her blood to boil.

’’Do you like being called names?” Joan questioned, clearly trying to keep a clear head while the other two were losing their respective minds. Freddie couldn’t reply, too lost in the whirlwind of emotions that washed through her, so Joan repeated the question.

’’Freddie, you need to answer.” Brianna said, and Freddie whined, long and loud. God, she didn’t want to have a conversation right now, she just wanted to continue reveling in the feeling of being hurt so well, but she reminded herself that this was a lesson, too, even though it felt too intimate to be.

’’Yes!” Freddie screamed, face a mess of tears and sweat. All dignity flew out the window; all that was left was Regina and her hands, and the searing hot sensations prickling across her skin. ’’I love it so much, please, Regina!”

’’You love it when it hurts?” Regina snarled, grabbing onto Freddie’s hair. She gave it a harsh tug, yanking Freddie’s head back until her neck ached with it. Freddie let out an embarrassing sound, something between a moan and a whine as her body responded to the new kind of pain.

’’Careful, Regina.” Brianna reminded her, but Regina didn’t seem to hear it; she was too deep in her head, maybe even deeper than Freddie was, if that was even possible. Freddie could also barely hear Joan and Brianna talking, presumably to them, to try and calm the raging hormones down a little bit; it clearly didn’t work, because after Regina finally let go of her hair, she slapped her across the face hard enough that the ring echoed in the room.

It was as if a switch got flipped on, all the pleasure disappearing to give place to nothing but pain and humiliation. It hurt, and not only physically- there was something incredibly threatening about being hit, even if this was just part of the game. Getting spanked was one thing, being slapped was entirely different. The latter carried the message that she didn’t really matter here, that her pleasure wasn’t important, she only deserved pain. Just a toy, nothing more, and not even Regina cared enough to treat her better.

’’Cinnamon!” Freddie cried, helplessly pushing at Regina. She wanted her to get off, to finally leave her alone. She wanted the pain to be taken away. ’’Please stop, please…”

The weight on her back was finally gone, and Freddie curled in on herself, arms braced over her head to protect herself. She did have a few shitty exes that pushed her around, but not even they slapped her. Only Regina did, the person she loved, and who supposedly loved Freddie too, but maybe it was all just a lie…

She flinched when someone touched her, but then a soft voice spoke, full of love and concern.

’’Freddie, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you. Can you breathe for me, sweetness?”

Freddie whimpered, not fighting anymore and letting herself be pulled into Brianna’s arms who rocked her gently, caressing her hair.

’’Shh, it’s all okay. Regina didn’t want to hurt you. It was a mistake, but she loves you. She doesn’t wanna hurt you, she never would.” Brianna said softly, and Freddie buried her face in her chest, clinging to her desperately.

’’I’m scared.” She whimpered, nearly choking on her words. Brianna kissed the top of her head, arms tightening around her protectively.

’’You’re experiencing some sub drop, love.” Brianna explained, still rocking her gently. ’’I’m gonna get you some water, and then you and Regina will cuddle.”

Freddie could hear Regina sobbing too, and she turned her head carefully to see what was going on. Her girlfriend was sitting on Joan’s lap, looking just as distressed as Freddie herself.

’’What the hell did I do!?” Regina cried, trembling in Joan’s arms. ’’I didn’t want to slap her, I’m a monster, I’m a horrible person!”

’’You lost control.” Joan said softly but firmly, hugging Regina close. ’’It’s very easy to do. That’s why you have to be careful. You can’t let it escalate.”

’’Freddie, I’m so fucking sorry.” Regina whimpered, barely able to look at her girlfriend. Freddie couldn’t reply just yet, just nodded. She knew that she was sorry, and she knew that she didn’t mean to hurt her. Still, her brain kept telling her that she was in danger, that she was hurt and she needed to run away.

Even though she felt more confused than ever, when she found herself lying in Regina’s arms, she cuddled into her girlfriend’s arms all the same, letting her pet her and tell her how much she loved her, indulging her in soft aftercare. Freddie wasn’t sure how long they were lying there like this, but she could soon feel the claws around her heart ease up, the red fog lifting as the rational part of her brain switched back on, telling her that it was just an accident. Regina loved her, and she would never hurt her intentionally. She had to cling onto that.

’’Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Joan said softly, sending them a reassuring smile. ’’I know it was scary. But things like that happen all the time with inexperienced couples. This was a good lesson for you to know that you can’t let go completely, even during a punishment. You still have to at least try to keep a clear head.”

’’I’m an idiot.” Regina sighed, burying her face in Freddie’s hair. ’’You were just…so into it, and I didn’t even think. I wanted to be rough.”

’’As we said, it’s easy to lose control.” Brianna said, handing them the water bottle back. ’’You still have a lot to learn, but you’re getting there.”

’’I don’t know why I freaked out so much.” Freddie said quitely, snuggling deeper into Regina. ’’Rationally, I knew that it wasn’t real, but…”

’’It was something that caught you off-guard, it’s understandable.” Joan assured her gently. ’’It’s very easy to drop after a scene like that. You’re feeling better now, right?”

’’Cuddling actually helps.” Freddie chuckled softly, dropping a kiss onto Regina’s shoulder. ’’I feel calmer now.”

’’The importance of aftercare.” Brianna smiled. ’’Never forget that, ladies. Especially after such an intense scene like this, and especially when someone says their safeword and drops.”

’’I feel like such an abuser.” Regina sighed, looking guilty. Brianna and Joan shared a look, once again doing their silent communication. Freddie was just about to calm her girlfriend and tell her that she wasn’t, not at all, but Brianna was quicker.

’’I think it’s important I tell you something, that could save you from stuff like this in the future.” Brianna said, her smile turning a little sad. ’’To make sure you won’t end up like him.”

’’Him, who?” Regina asked. Joan squeezed Brianna’s hand, and the taller woman sighed softly.  
\--

Maybe it was a morbid thing to say, but Freddie felt much closer to both Brianna and Joan after she heard the story about Hal, and how he treated Brianna. Now everything made much more sense; it was clear that Brianna and Joan both desperately wanted to prevent something like this from happening again. They wanted to make sure Regina and Freddie would end up like them, and not like Hal.

’’Thank you for telling us.” Freddie said softly, reaching for Brianna’s hand. ’’It must have been very hard for you.”

’’It was easier, knowing that it could help you two.” Brianna replied, patting Freddie’s hand. She reached out for Regina, pulling her into a hug. ’’You’re not like him.” She said firmly. ’’You’re just inexperienced, but you’re not an abuser. He isn’t half the dom you are.”

Freddie found herself in Joan’s arms, letting the other woman’s strong arms lull her into a content, relaxed state.

’’It’s all gonna be okay, girls.” She said, smiling. ’’Trust me.”

It sort of felt like a wall has collapsed between them: by finally hearing Brianna’s story, being allowed to know about her secret, they were also let inside a few steps further. They also learned another valuable lesson today, and despite being very scared at first, now Freddie felt like her relationship with Regina actually just grew stronger: she was so in love with this woman, and they finally moved past a big obstacle, learning how to trust each other completely.

Now there was only one problem, that was constantly nagging at Freddie.

She kind of felt like Regina wasn’t the only person she was in love with, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning is a difficult process.


	5. Silky Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter jumping into scuba diving headfirst, and you will all see why.

The delicious smell whifted through the flat, earning little praising hums and loud rumblings of hungry stomachs. Brianna grinned proudly, twirling the spatula in her hand before throwing it up in the air, only to catch it elegantly to everyone’s biggest amusement.

’’Told you she’s a masterchef.” Joan grinned, leaning back in her chair comfortably as she raked her eyes over her girlfriend. Her eyes twinkled, a little mischievously. ’’And she looks damn fine in an apron.”

’’Don’t I know it.” Brianna teased, though her cheeks pinkened in delight at the praise. Even after being together for three years, Joan’s compliments never failed to make her skin tingle with delight. On that night at Roped Inn, everything seemed hopeless. Brianna had no idea how to get out of her miserable situation, if there even was a way out. She had no idea, that she would end up falling in love with someone who would take her hand and pull her out of the hole she was forced to shrivel in. She couldn’t even imagine that one day, her and that kind stanger would be a happy couple, taking another under their wings and holding BDSM seminars for them for free.

Though the question of whether they were still two separate couples, still remained at the back of Brianna’s mind. Something shifted in the dynamic after the failed punishment between Regina and Freddie which also prompted her to open up about her past. Even though they got along right away, and they would have had to be lying to say that they all didn’t find each other attractive, they were still strangers, in a sense. Friends, sure, but with an invisible wall between them to keep the respective distance. Now, though, those walls seemed to be crumbling; the foundation cracked, letting something dark lurking under the surface to seep through the holes. It was that emotion swirling in Joan’s eyes when she watched Freddie and Regina kiss each other, an appreciation that went beyond simple lust. It was the way Freddie and Regina flocked to them and offered themselves on a silver platter, so completely trusting and open that it made Brianna’s head spin from the tempo. Because surely it was a quick tempo, a way too quick one, indeed, to develop such feelings for someone. Only a few weeks had passed since they stumbled upon one another at the club, but Brianna already found herself falling for the chocolate browns and the sky blues. That wasn’t supposed to happen; she loved Joan, and her feelings for her never dissipated. In fact, realizing that she might feel something more than friendly towards Freddie and Regina made her fall all the deeper for her own girlfriend. The whole thing was a confusing, chaotic mess, and Brianna wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Was that cheating? Did that mean she wasn’t that devoted girlfriend she claimed herself to be?

But then again, she saw it all on Joan’s face, too, heard it in her voice when she spoke about the other two, with such fondness and adoration. And Brianna couldn’t even feel jealous, because she felt the same way: she knew exactly what was going on in Joan’s mind whenever they had another session with Freddie and Regina. She knew that, way before Joan actually mentioned it to her the night before they called them over for dinner.

’’I don’t want to lie to you.” Joan said that night, tracing patterns over Brianna’s skin. Her voice sounded uncertain, and once again, Brianna was sure about what she was going to hear.

’’I think I’m having feelings. For Regina and Freddie.”

Brianna hummed, kissing Joan’s collarbone. There it was, the confession she was waiting for, the one she wanted to share with Joan, too. The cracks on the foundation widened, and the wall wavered, just barely holding on.

’’It’s strange, isn’t it?” Brianna said softly, snuggling deeper into Joan’s warmth. ’’I don’t know what has gotten into us. We don’t even know them for too long.”

’’Does that mean you feel the same way?” Joan asked, swallowing audibly. ’’Shit, Brianna. What the hell are we doing? This wasn’t supposed to happen. I love you so much, you know that.”

’’And I love you too.” Brianna replied, shifting so she was facing Joan. She looked into troubled green eyes. ’’It is weird for me too. I have never felt like this before…for more people, at the same time, I mean. I don’t know, maybe it’s because of those intense scenes?”

’’Maybe the lines are getting a little blurry.” Joan admitted, brushing Brianna’s curls out of her face. She sighed, seemingly wanting to say more, but suddenly not being able to.

’’What are we gonna do with this newfound information?” She asked, looking just as confused as Brianna felt.

Brianna didn’t reply that night, and hasn’t replied since. They left it at that.

And now Regina and Freddie were sitting at their table, sipping on delicious white whine, chatting and giggling with them, and Brianna and Joan both tried to pretend that the conversation between them last night didn’t happen. This was just a friendly meeting, no added, confusing feelings. It was probably better to leave that topic alone, anyways. They didn’t even know how Regina and Freddie felt, they could only speculate about it; God, they didn’t even know how they, themselves felt! They should probably just go on with their lessons, and that’s that. It wasn’t supposed to go any differently- nothing should deter them from their original plan now, either.  
’’You’re gonna get me hooked on vegetarian food.” Regina chuckled, eyeing the stir fry that Brianna shoveled onto her plate. Brianna shrugged with a smile.

’’I mean, it’s good for your health.” She said. When she noticed the horrified look on Regina’s face, she started laughing. ’’Oh, don’t worry, I’m not gonna go on a whole rant about ethical consumption right now. That’s not what this night is about.”

’’We really appreciate you calling us over.” Freddie said, cheeks delightfully pink from the whine she already drunk. Brianna wanted to kiss both of her blushy cheeks.

’’We are friends, aren’t we?” Joan asked from behind her glass. Only Brianna noticed how forced her smile was, as the ’’are we more?” left hanging in the air.

The dinner was spent with comfortable chatting about literally everything that came to mind. The more they spoke, the more infatuted Brianna became with Regina and Freddie. It was clear that they were both smart, but Freddie had a tendency to think that she wasn’t. Freddie was rather an artistic type, while Regina was somewhere between humanities and more scientific subjects. They were both very easy to talk to, with a wicked sense of humor that made Brianna nearly choke on her wine on occasions. Best friends and madly in love with each other, Freddie and Regina were the type you could make friends with right away. Brianna always thought that clicking with someone happened quickly, and from then on, they were just a great item together: it seemed like that in this case, it was a gradual thing as they all grew closer and closer through the course of the past weeks, and even during that dinner that Brianna so meticulously prepared for them.

Only a few more steps, and the walls will fall down completely.

’’I’m so glad to have found another couple that likes Scrabble as much as we do.” Freddie grinned. She was clearly getting quite tipsy, if the fact that she unashamedly leaned onto Brianna’s shoulder at one point was anything to go by. Not like Brianna minded it, really.

’’Sometimes we stay up until six with Reg to play.”

’’Maybe we could play together.” Joan suggested, missing the double meaning beautifully. Brianna didn’t, though, and she nearly spat out her broccoli.

Freddie and Regina shared a look, silently communicating something with each other. For some reason, Brianna could feel it wasn’t just about Scrabble. But once again, this was just speculation and maybe some wishful thinking, so who was she to make assumptions?

’’Sounds good to me.” Regina said, her cheeks a little flushed from the wine and from something else Brianna didn’t know, but it made her mouth go dry all the same.

Joan glanced at Brianna, her eyes searching. There was something in those green orbs, a silent question that Brianna didn’t know the answer to just yet.

All the same, she nodded.

\--

Maybe they have drunk too much wine. That could have been a great excuse, if it wasn’t just a lie meant to cover the truth. They all knew it wasn’t because of the wine. The alcohol clearly helped them be a little bit braver, a little bit bolder, but it wasn’t the main reason behind their actions that night.

Brianna didn’t know if it was just an accident that Regina’s hand landed on her thigh during the game, and it refused to leave for long seconds. Brianna searched for Joan’s eyes, but all she saw in them was awe, and a primal hunger that immediately set Brianna’s blood boiling.

’’You guys are good.” Regina breathed, leaning a little too close to Brianna. Did she even notice how her movements were coming across…?

’’You are totally going to beat me.”

’’Don’t lose hope yet.” Brianna replied, trying to make her voice sound like she was just having a mundane conversation. ’’Freddie is scoring pretty nicely, too.”

’’Ah, thank you, Dear.” Freddie cooed, reaching over to pat Brianna on the cheek. It was very endearing, even though she nearly poked her eye out in the process. She watched as Freddie stumbled back, all but falling onto Joan’s lap, and her heart gave a harsh thud.

’’Watch it.” Joan said playfully, poking Freddie on the side. Freddie hummed, lolling her head back against Joan’s shoulder. When Brianna glanced to the side, she could see that Regina was staring at them hungrily, her grip on Brianna’s thigh tightening.  
That unspoken thing lingered around them in the air, once again. It would have only taken a few words, a few touches, a confession. Just a little something, a little push…

Brianna’s pulse quickened when Regina turned her head to look at her, eyes wide almost innocently. Her lips were parted, as if to say something she didn’t dare. They were pink and plump, and Brianna had a hard time looking away.

She only managed when she heard a little gasp, and the room suddenly seemed unbearably hot when she realized that Joan’s hand was cradling Freddie’s jaw, their faces only inches apart. Her eyes met Joan’s for a second; they were asking each other, what now? 

If Brianna focused enough- which was admittedly hard-, she could tell Freddie and Regina were doing the same, checking in with each other. They both wanted what Brianna and Joan did, and it made every single cell in Brianna’s body light on fire.

It was almost too bad she missed the sight of her girlfriend finally leaning in after what felt like ages and kissed Freddie, but Regina’s lips on her neck made up for it. She swore under her breath as the blonde peppered little kisses all over the skin, a little uncertain, just trying to figure out if she was allowed. Brianna grabbed her jaw and kissed her a little roughly, teeth and tongues clashing in the process. There was that saying that you only really feel how hungry you are once you start eating, and that sentiment never rang truer for Brianna. Regina’s lips felt intoxicating: they were honey-sweet aphrodisiacs that Brianna simply couldn’t get enough, wanting to taste them until she was physically not able to anymore.

Her hands found Regina’s hips and she squeezed them, making the other woman let out a soft whine against her lip, ending it in a delicious little nip of teeth that made Brianna growl.

Strangely enough, as much as Regina claimed she was a certified dom, she sure allowed Brianna to lead, happily melting against her and opening her mouth for the onslaught of Brianna’s tongue. But then again, kissing wasn’t sex, and this wasn’t even a scene, so as interesting as this discovery was, Brianna didn’t allow herself to dwell on it.

Not like she could, because she heard the unmistakeable, slick sounds of kissing from the side. It nearly hurt to pull away from Regina’s lips, but the sight of Freddie on Joan’s lap, grinding her hips down needily as Joan devoured her mouth felt like soothing balm. She could have stared at it forever.

Joan’s hands started to roam, all over Freddie’s body: she was finally allowed to discover everything she had been denied until then, and she was getting greedy, squeezing and pinching possessively, coaxing the most delicious little whimpers out of Freddie.

She was pulled back into reality by a hand cupping her through her shorts, and she swore under her breath as Regina started feeling her up, one hand between her own legs. Now, that just wouldn’t do. Brianna was never the type to let a dom down and not please the hell out of them, and she wasn’t going to start now. She pushed Regina down until she was lying flat on her back on the floor, and tugged down her pants.

She stopped for a second to once again silently ask Joan whether they should stop or not. Joan smiled at her and nodded, and that was all the confirmation she needed. Joan trusted her, just as much as she trusted Joan, or how Freddie trusted Regina and vice versa. It appeared as if they had no idea what they were doing, just shoving their face into the plate of forbidden fruit, but in fact, they knew what they were doing, exactly. They all wanted this- they knew each other’s limits, knew when to stop. They all trusted each other, and right now, that was enough.

Regina was so wet, it was dripping down the insides of her thighs. Brianna leaned in and lapped it up eagerly, caressing the sensitive skin with her tongue until Regina writhed under her in pleasure, opening her legs wider.

’’Eat me out.” She commanded, and yes, this was that dominant voice that made a delicious shiver run down Brianna’s spine. How could she resist that?

She buried her face in Regina’s crotch like she was starving, licking and sucking everywhere she could reach. Regina gripped onto her hair and pulled on it, and Brianna moaned, her scalp tingling from the amazing sensation.

Regina’s other hand was holding onto Freddie’s for dear life, who was also lying next to her, thighs thrown over Joan’s shoulders. Brianna always thought that seeing her significant other going down on someone else would be a humiliating experience, but all she could feel was genuine excitement and arousal. She knew Joan was a great lover, and she could see it on Freddie’s face too: she was flushed, eyes squeezed shut as she panted, rocking her hips forward needily.

Brianna’s hand found Joan’s, and they laced their fingers together like Freddie and Regina did as they pleasured the other couple, making them whine and whimper. It was almost sick, how natural it all was: once they were over their initial fears and doubts, everything went silky smooth. Never once did Brianna panic upon realizing that she was licking someone’s pussy who wasn’t her girlfriend at all, or that her own girlfriend’s tongue was buried to the hilt in a girl that wasn’t her. It almost felt like that this was how it was supposed to go, after all. Maybe they were supposed to end up in bed –or, on the floor, right now- with each other. Brianna always thought that Joan was her destiny, but what if she had more than one?

Because it all felt so perfect, and just so right, Regina’s small but strong hand tugging on her hair and shoving it into her crotch greedily, hips bucking up to chase her pleasure. The taste of Regina on her tongue. The way her thighs were shaking, the goosebumps on her skin.

Freddie’s back arching in a pretty bow, the high-pitched whine that left her lips. Her nipples rock hard and straining against her shirt. Joan’s skilled tongue swirling inside her, spreading her arousal over her swollen clit before taking it into her mouth to suck on it.

All of these, together, made perfect sense. Maybe they only made sense for that one night, but Brianna couldn’t find it in herself to care.

The walls collapsed onto the ground, falling into pieces, and the pieces turning into dust.

Regina’s hips were straining against her face, having lost their rhythym: she was getting close, breathing irregularly as she fucked herself on Brianna’s tongue, using her face as her own, personal pleasure toy. Brianna took the hint and pointed her tongue to thrust it inside, fucking in and out of her in a pace that made the blonde go mad right away, sobbing with pleasure.

Brianna groaned when Regina came, pulling on her hair so hard that Brianna was surprised it was still attached to her skull. She didn’t really mind, not when Regina was coming apart against her mouth so beautifully.

She was tugged up by the hair and pulled into a deep kiss that knocked the wind out of her. Regina was still twitching under her from the aftershocks, but her lips were demanding, just barely letting go.

Next to them, Joan finished Freddie off with her fingers instead, so she could sink her teeth into her neck, making the shorter woman cry out as she came, her muscles tightening and trembling under her skin.

They pulled back, and they could take a good look at each other, at the debauchery, the fucked-out, blissed-out expressions. They took it all in, this weird scenario that just went down between them, and still, it felt natural. There was no shame seeping back in.

Brianna couldn’t feel ashamed, or strange; just like how Regina felt natural and perfect on her tongue, wet and warm and welcoming, Freddie’s breasts felt just as natural when she sucked on them, teasing her sensitive nipples with her tongue until Freddie was nearly crying in pleasure on her lap.

It felt familiar when her hand slipped between Joan’s legs, and Joan’s hand slipped between hers, her talented fingers thrusting in and out of her deeply, while they watched Freddie and Regina jump each other’s bones with such hunger, as if they haven’t just got their fair share a few minutes ago. It was just as natural, when Joan kissed Regina deeply, making the blonde moan into her mouth and hump the other woman’s leg in desperation.

All too natural, as they lay on the floor, naked and limbs tangled up with each other until Brianna couldn’t even tell where her own body ended.

Maybe it was just for that one, lust-filled, silly night, but there were no more walls between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking each other on the floor after playing Scrabble, I guess, is becoming my typical scene to write.


	6. Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina learns something new about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the girls handle their newfound dynamic, and we're also having Regina's POV again!

Keeping it light. Yeah, it made a lot of sense, actually. That was for the best, wasn’t it? There was just no need to make things even more confusing than they already were.

What possessed them on that night, Regina still didn’t know. Well, a part of her, deep down, did know, but she refused to listen to that part. The one that was telling her to finally admit she was falling in love with Joan and Brianna.

That was just ridiculous. Freddie was the love of her life, she knew that since their fateful first meeting. Freddie was the one for her, and she was the one for Freddie. It was just that simple.

And yet, she couldn’t shake what happened off. They had sex with each other, all four of them- and it wasn’t simply diven by primal lust and the mere desire of the flesh. Those feelings that Regina tried to keep ignoring were lingering under the surface all throughout. Brianna’s mouth on her wasn’t just about pleasure, or Joan’s hands on her body. They needed, trusted, wanted, and loved each other on that night, without questions, without doubt, just finally getting lost in one another and tasting the fruit that appeared to be forbidden for so long. And now, no one knew what to make of their relationship- what the hell were they? Clearly, the teacher-student dynamic suffered from tremendous imbalance now, and probably their blossoming friendship, too. They weren’t lovers, either- they shall remain with their respective partners, all of them, like how it was supposed to go.

Keeping it light. That was what they agreed on. A sort of friends with benefits kind of deal, that wouldn’t mess too much with their study sessions or their existing relationship, but allowed them to delve into this new dynamic they found. They didn’t have to pretend they all didn’t want to fuck each other anymore, but no one got hurt in the end. That was all fine with Regina.

Things clicked into place way too quickly, to be honest. Just a few days have passed since the night they spent together, and then the awkward morning that followed after, and yet, they have fallen into each other’s arms the next time they met like they have been missing each other for ages. She received a kiss on the cheek from Brianna, a shy, tentative little thing, the question of ’’am I allowed?” lingering in the air between her lips and Regina’s skin. Regina wasn’t sure if she knew the answer to that question. God, what did she even know? She knew that they fucked, she knew that they were all developing some kinds of feelings, and that they tried to make the whole thing as little complicated as possible. How that would work when she was receiving such warm, domestic greetings from the other two, Regina didn’t know, but she supposed it was better if she tried and not dwell on it too much.

’’What’s on the menu today?” Freddie asked. Joan had an arm wrapped around her waist, and even without the red fog of arousal, Regina still couldn’t feel jealous somehow. It just felt right.

’’I was thinking we could try a little lesson in patience.” Joan spoke, her hand still lingering on the small of Freddie’s back. Regina wasn’t sure why, but she kind of hoped that hand would slip lower and squeeze her girlfriend’s butt. Silly thing, was she.

’’What do you mean?” Regina asked. She started a little when someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but instinctively relaxed when she realized it was Brianna. She slumped against the taller woman, allowing herself to bask in her warmth. Was this crossing the line of ’keeping it light?’ God, as much as they hoped this would make things less confusing…

Joan looked at her, her green eyes darkening in a way that made Regina’s knees tremble slightly. That woman was simply insane: Regina had no doubts she would be able to command a whole room with her silent power, just a sharp glance of those beautiful eyes. Joan was strong, and her whole presence oozed dominance; yet at the same time, she was one of the kindest, most soft-spoken people Regina had ever known. If she needed an ’idol’, if it could be even called that, it would have been Joan. She wanted to be this great of a dom. And she wanted Joan to use those powers on her, just for a little bit, perhaps…

She shook her head to clear it from her thoughts, focusing on the conversation instead. Hanging with this couple was messing with her head, making her imagine things she didn’t even think she would be ever into. The scariest part was that Regina didn’t hate those ideas as much as she hoped she would.

’’…spice it up a little bit.”

Regina glanced up at Brianna, confused. She realized she just missed a whole chunk of what was said, and she blushed in embarrassment.

’’What?”

Brianna snorted softly, before her lips curled into a little smile. Her fingers tapped an unfamiliar beat on Regina’s shoulders.

’’We could switch partners.” She said, and Regina’s blood pressure immediately skyrocketed, until she became a little dizzy. She looked at Freddie and Joan, who were watching her with open interest. Freddie was leaning closer to Joan than the last time Regina saw them.

’’Like…last time?” She croaked out. The image of Freddie getting pleasured by Joan, and the feeling of Brianna between her legs flared up inside her brain, making her shiver in delight. God, but that sounded delicious. Her, taking care of Joan’s sub, while Joan took care of hers…

’’No, no.” Joan said, voice octaves deeper than usual, and the spark in her eyes brighter. She let go of Freddie to reach out for her, caressing a hand up her arm. Goosebumps followed the movement right away. ’’Brianna and Freddie, and you and me.” Joan explained, her smug little smile quirking up into an actual, open grin. She raked her eyes over Regina from top to bottom, appreciatively. Regina was certain she was currently getting undressed in Joan’s mind.

Last time, everyone had sex with everyone. Which was great, because Joan was a fantastic lover, and the idea of getting down and dirty with her sounded positively heavenly. Except, Regina knew that this wasn’t exactly what Joan was implying here. This was a lesson, connected to BDSM. They only had sort of vanilla sex with each other. This, right here, was going to be something entirely different, and Regina wasn’t sure if she was going to like it.

’’How does that work?” She blurted out. Her tongue felt strangely dry in her mouth, like a piece of paper. She cleared her throat. ’’Two doms, and two subs. What…what do we do?”

Her body tingled all over as Joan closed the remaining distance between them, and cupped her cheeks. She tilted her face until she was looking into those dangerous eyes, her composure crumbling right away. Joan rubbed a thumb across her cheekbone, the simple touch burning holes into Regina’s skin.

’’Just relax.” Joan whispered, before leaning in to press her lips against hers. Regina wasn’t exactly proud of the little whine that escaped her, but she couldn’t help it. Joan was an amazing kisser, there was no need to deny it. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her tongue slipping out on its own accord to slide against Joan’s, making the other woman let out an appreciative hum.

Joan’s hands found her waist, squeezing ever so slightly. The way her body reacted to these simple sensations certainly wasn’t normal, it couldn’t have been. Her hips bucked forward, against Joan’s impatiently, and Joan laughed against her mouth, a low and raspy sound that had Regina’s blood boiling in the best ways.

’’That’s what I’m talking about.” Joan grinned, licking over Regina’s lower lip playfully. She pulled back a little, and Regina chased after her, craving more of her kisses. Joan laughed, stopping her with a gentle but firm hand on her jaw.

’’Today’s lesson is about patience, remember?” She husked, gently pushing Regina’s face back when she tried to kiss her again. ’’Easy. Tell me how you’re feeling, Regina.”

Aroused. Absolutely turned-on. Out of her mind. Full of lust. And then a bunch of other, super confusing feelings that Regina tried to bury as deep as possible, but which kept trying to crawl themselves up to the surface, trying to pour out, trying to make her let go.

’’I don’t know.” She said eventually, because she wasn’t sure, herself. Joan didn’t seem convinced, quirking an eyebrow at her.

’’I think you do know.” She said, brushing her hair out of her face. Regina couldn’t stop herself from leaning into the touch. It felt so good, to be touched, to be taken care of like that. Something was sizzling under the surface, and Regina didn’t know how long she would be able to resist.

’’Tell me, Gorgeous.” Joan said, tracing a finger down the side of Regina’s neck, making the blonde shiver. ’’Do you want to push me to the ground, and ravage me? Show me where my place is? Do you want to be the Alpha in the room?”

There was a little moan coming from the side, and Regina tore her eyes away from Joan to look at the scene unfold. She was so mesmerized by Joan, that she forgot to cherish the absolute beauty that was Brianna kissing over Freddie’s neck, her hands under her shirts to play with her breasts. Freddie was flushed scarlet and trembling, gripping onto Brianna’s shoulders for balance.

’’Please.” Freddie whimpered. Her eyes were glassy, and her lips swollen red from kissing. Regina only managed to stay in place instead of running over to her to taste that gorgeous mouth with sheer whillpower.

’’Please!” This one was louder, more demanding. From the movements under the shirt, Regina could figure Brianna was pinching her nipples, which was a real kicker for her. No wonder the poor thing was coming apart so quickly.

’’Patience, sweetness.” Brianna said softly, kissing Freddie’s cheek. Her voice was gentle and warm, rather than the deep husk of Joan’s voice. It was beautiful all the same. She trailed more kisses down Freddie’s neck, and Freddie threw her head back with a desperate moan.

’’See, Brianna knows how to draw it out. Good job, Dove.” Joan praised her. Brianna lifted her head off Freddie’s shoulder to send her a mellow smile, her cheeks slightly pink from the compliment.

’’Continue playing with her nipples. She needs to learn how to stay intact.”

’’Yes, Ma’am.” Brianna replied eagerly, before turning back to Freddie. She rucked up her top and leaned in to suck a nipple into her mouth, making Freddie cry out.

Joan grinned, then turned back to Regina. Her eyes turned even darker, although Regina didn’t know how that was physically possible. The black completely swallowed the green, and Regina felt herself getting lost in them, falling deeper down into the rabbit hole.

’’They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Joan asked, continuing to caress Regina’s cheeks. She seemed to be enjoying the way Regina trembled from the touch, because she smirked. ’’I bet you want to march over there, and just take Freddie. Claim her as yours. Or maybe you want the both of them?”

She leaned in closer, nosing along Regina’s neck. Regina gasped, tilting her head to the side to give her more space. That seemed to surprise Joan, because she stopped for a second before she continued.

’’Or, going back to my original question,” Joan continued, her breath searing hot against Regina’s skin, ’’do you want to over-dominate me? What does it do to you, playing with another dom why not being able to just break free and do whatever you want?”

Regina’s head was buzzing like a swarm of bees at that point. Her thoughts were running around her brain with a million miles per seconds, until she was legitimately worried her head would explode from them.

What did it do to her? Too many things. Things that Regina didn’t want to admit. She wasn’t like that. She told Joan and Brianna from the beginning, that she was a dominant, and that was the end of the discussion. She was the girl who looked too soft, too gentle, but had so much rough power inside her. She was the girl that wasn’t going to take anything laying down. She had to be the one leading, the caretaker. The one with the power in the bedroom. The one who pinned you down and made you scream her name. That was her. She wasn’t Freddie or Brianna, begging to be punished on their knees, getting their rocks off just from being tied up.

But Joan…God, Joan. Everytime she so much as looked at Regina, all the things she believed in, what she built up inside her, seemed to dissipate. She had no idea what she was doing, or who she was anymore; that picture she painted of herself in her mind was coming apart, peeling at the edges to finally show what was hidden underneath. The duality, the split part that was shoved into a dark corner, but what was quickly approaching like a freight train, and Regina didn’t know if she could stop it.

’’Tell me what you think.” Joan continued. Her hand slipped from Regina’s cheek to her neck, fingers grazing along her throat. Regina was shaking so hard, she was nearly falling apart. She was melting, exploding, disappearing into the ether. Something wasn’t right: a fog slowly descended on her brain, swallowing it whole. She couldn’t think straight anymore. She was faintly aware of Brianna still torturing Freddie on the side, and the cries of her sub, but it was drowned out by Joan, towering over her both physically and figuratively, and Regina was shrinking on herself. Something warm filled her chest, and she didn’t even realize she nearly toppled over, until Joan’s strong arms pulled her up.

’’Regina, are you alright?” The voice was coming from a distance. Regina wasn’t even sure it belonged to Joan anymore. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. ’’Regina, are you not feeling well?”

It just burst out, like how you push a needle into an overinflated balloon. She couldn’t keep it inside anymore: her mouth was moving before her brain could catch up.

’’Please…” She whimpered, her voice sounding so alien. ’’I need you.” Tears were streaming down her face, though she didn’t know why. She gripped onto Joan’s hands, holding on for dear life.

’’Please, please, please…”

It came out as a mantra, unable to stop. She would have begged for the entirety of the day, had Joan not stopped her by saying her safeword.

’’Okay, come on, sit. Sit down.” She was gently pushed onto the couch. She was dizzy; the whole room was spinning around her. Freddie was on her knees before her, glancing up at her worriedly. Her warm hands landed on Regina’s thigh, and that was what finally pulled her from the water and back into reality.

’’Darling, what happened?” Freddie asked, voice trembling from nerves. She rubbed her hands up and down Regina’s legs, as if trying to warm her up. ’’Reg.”

’’Don’t hog her.” Joan said softly, petting Freddie’s head. She handed Regina a water bottle, steadying her arms with her own hands so they could get it to her lips without spilling anything.

The water felt like soothing balm to her burning insides, and Regina sighed in relief, slumping back on the couch. Her awareness of time and place was slowly seeping back in.

’’This was weird.” She croaked out, cheeks burning up in shame. God, did she really start begging like…but she wasn’t a sub. She wasn’t into that. Why did she suddenly had the urge to roll over for Joan like that, why didn’t she try to get on top and show that she really was the ’alpha’, as Joan suggested, why didn’t she march over to tackle the two beautiful subs? Why was her only thought the desire to be pushed down, to be dominated out of her mind?

’’You went into subspace.” Brianna explained softly, stroking her hair. She didn’t seem judgemental, at all. ’’It can be a little overwhelming at first.”

’’But I’m not a sub.” Regina said, eyes going from Brianna to Joan, and then sticking to Freddie. Horrified of letting her down, she reached for her. ’’Freddie, you know that I’m not…you know…”

’’Reg, it’s okay.” Freddie said softly, kissing her hand. Her smile was warm and genuine. ’’You don’t need to explain, you…”

’’But I’m not!” Regina snapped. The strange delirium, and then the genuine fear was replaced by anger. This must have been some kind of hallucination. Maybe her brain messed up somehow. That wasn’t her.

’’Regina, being submissive is nothing to be ashamed of.” Joan said softly. ’’Look at Freddie, and Brianna. Would you mock them for being subs?”

’’No, of course not.” Regina said, shaking her head so fast, she got a little dizzy again. ’’No, but that’s different, they enjoy it. This is what they like. I don’t like it.”

’’Are you sure you don’t like it?” Brianna asked. She reached for Regina’s hand, giving it a squeeze. ’’I don’t want to sound lecturing, but people who don’t like it, don’t go into subspace.”

’’I…” Truth be told, Regina couldn’t say she hated it. It was extremely strange, and scary, but it was thrilling, somehow. When Joan was speaking to her with that voice, and touched her like that, her bones all turned into jelly. Her body responded to Joan so naturally, so instinctively, in a way she has never experienced before.

’’Maybe you’re a switch.” Joan suggested. ’’You’re leaning more towards being dominant, but you have submissive tendencies.”

’’I didn’t have a single clue about those tendencies.” Regina admitted, inspecting her nails so she didn’t have to look at any of them. ’’I never thought about them.”

’’Well, now you do.” Freddie said with a sunny smile. She didn’t seem to be too appalled by the idea that her girlfriend enjoyed being on the receiving end of the rough treatment, too. ’’I’m okay with it.”

’’Are you?” Regina asked, unable to mask the worry in her voice. ’’You deserve a real dom.”

’’You are.” Freddie cooed, leaning up to gently peck her on the lips. Regina sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

’’How about we take a little break, and watch a movie, or something?” Brianna suggested with a warm smile. Regina nodded, forcing a little smile onto her face.

’’Sure, sounds good.”

She knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on the plot, anyways. Her head was too full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is a little confused, but she got the spirit.


	7. Take A Ride With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys are always exhilarating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure smut, nothing else. You're welcome :D

’’She seems so relaxed”, was the thought that crossed Joan’s mind right now- and has been doing that for a while now. Brianna healed a lot after she broke up with Hal, but it wasn’t always an easy ride. Sometimes she still became insecure, asking for permission even when she shouldn’t have been, or forgetting about self-respect. Years of abuse and mistreatment were ingrained into her brain deeply, but Joan was patient, working with her girlfriend every day to banish every morsel of self-doubt left. They were making wonderful progress, and Joan couldn’t help but notice that Brianna was doing even better since they encountered Freddie and Regina.

In whatever way this ’’relationship” will end, Joan knew she would forever remain grateful for these two for entering their lives. Brianna seemed more confident than ever before- it seemed like taking on the role of the caretaker, the teacher, improved her self-esteem a lot. Joan, herself, felt a rush of joy and confidence everytime they met up with the other two. Maybe they would get two great friends out of this deal, if nothing else. Joan kind of fancied the idea of this becoming more, but she wasn’t the type to force anything. Her relationship with Brianna didn’t falter: in fact, sleeping with Regina and Freddie just made them stronger, and Joan knew Brianna also wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of blurring the lines between friendly study sessions and romantic feelings- how they got this far, Joan had no idea, but she wasn’t really complaining.

Especially now when Brianna was trailing sweet kisses down the side of her neck, spicing it up with a little nip of the teeth here and there to make Joan shiver. Brianna’s teeth grazed over her pulse point, and Joan groaned, squeezing her hip tighter.

She was plenty aroused, and it was all due to her impossible iron will that she didn’t tear off her own clothes immediately. She had been riled up since afternoon, when they visited Ms. Farley’s sex shop, who was as cheerful as ever. Joan couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw the bewildered looks on Freddie and Regina’s faces, who clearly didn’t expect a lovely elderly lady to own a shop like that. Brianna just smirked silently in the background, knowing from experience how strange this encounter was.

Joan watched them like a hawk as they browsed the shelves, looking like a couple of children who just set their foot inside a chocolate factory for the first time. Freddie’s eyes were wide as she took everything in, a beautiful pink blush dusting her cheeks when her eyes landed on something particularly cheeky. Regina looked as if she wanted to buy everything, flying from one rack to the other to discover the myriad of toys and accessories. Joan and Brianna let them decide for themselves: this was their big experiment, a rite of passage of some sorts. They wanted to make sure that they can choose whatever they fancied.

Even Joan ended up slightly blushing when she saw what they picked out- they presented the toys shyly, Freddie’s cheeks flaming and Regina chewing on her lip. Brianna eyed the items appreciatively, a smirk playing on her lips.

’’I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun.” She said cheekily, and Joan grinned. Now that, she was absolutely sure of, especially seeing the twinkle of excitement in Regina and Freddie’s eyes.

\--

She kept stealing glances behind Brianna, eyes coming back to the toy once again. She hasn’t actually seen a sybian in action before, but had her eyes on it for a while now. It was the perfect toy for a needy sub, and a dom with slightly voyeuristic tendencies: the sub just hopped onto the saddle-like seat and rode the dildo attached to it, chasing their own pleasure, while the dom could watch them lose their minds in their fully glory. And the fun would be double now, considering they bought two sets, one for Freddie and one for Brianna. The mental image of them coming apart on the saddle flashed through Joan’s mind, and she swore under her breath lightly, fingers digging into Brianna’s hips.

Regina already had a hand between Freddie’s legs, pumping in and out of her with two fingers slowly, teasingly, opening her up. Joan smiled at the sight. Regina was a very considerate lover, who always made it her job to make sure Freddie was as comfortable as possible. She kept fingering her, stretching her out so she could take the toy easily, ignoring Freddie’s impatient whines.

’’I’m ready now.” Freddie breathed, rolling her hips against Regina’s hands. She gasped when Regina’s fingers hit her G-spot, causing her body to shiver in anticipation. Her hands came up to grab at Regina’s shoulders, pulling her closer to try and urge her on. ’’Come on, Reg.”

Regina slapped her thigh with a warning look, and Freddie immediately closed her mouth, blushing. ’’Don’t boss me around.” Regina drawled, giving a harsh thrust that had Freddie keen. ’’I’ll decide when you’re ready, Pet.”

The moan that left Freddie’s lips at that was simply delicious, causing both Joan and Brianna to grin in appreciation. Regina’s confidence started seeping back in after the sudden switch fiasco, though she didn’t seem to want to talk about it just yet. As long as she was comfortable, though, Joan didn’t want to press her.

And she seemed quite comfortable pinning Freddie down, licking a long stripe across her neck. Her sub was already falling apart, trembling and whimpering, hips rocking forward desperately.

Brianna was so lost in the sight, that it took her by surprise when one of Joan’s fingers pressed against her entrance. She turned back and gave a little nod, and Joan slipped it inside, humming appreciatively at the wetness she found.

’’You just can’t wait to ride it, can you?” Joan husked, nodding towards the sybian. Brianna sighed happily, spreading her legs wider to give her more space.

’’Yes, Ma’am.” She breathed, eyes fluttering close in bliss when Joan twisted her fingers inside, brushing against her sweet spot. 

’’I really want it, too.” Freddie moaned, reaching out for Brianna with one hand. The other sub leaned into the touch, pressing a lazy kiss against her palm.

’’You two are going to be really beautiful, fucking yourself and losing your mind.” Regina grinned, nibbling around Freddie’s nipples. She pressed a kiss onto the hot skin. ’’I can’t wait to see it.”

Brianna was losing her patience quickly, squirming on Joan’s lap and letting out frustrated little huffs. She was opening up rather nicely, and so Joan deemed her ready. She kissed her one last time before gently pulling out and releasing her, and Brianna practically tripped over her own feet in her haste to get to the sybian as quickly as possible.

’’Woah, easy.” Regina laughed, giving her butt a playful slap. She let go of Freddie, who scrambled after Brianna, eyes glassy with want.

They all but fell into each other, lips pressed together in a heated kiss, tongue and teeth clashing. Brianna cupped Freddie’s breasts, thumbing at her nipples, and the shorter woman arched into the touch, her own hands grabbing at Brianna’s waist to pull her closer.

’’Wonderful sight, isn’t it?” Regina breathed, leaning into Joan’s side. Joan hummed in agreement, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

’’Indeed. Just look at them. They are already so turned on, they don’t know what to do with themselves.”

Joan always appreciated fine art, but this, right here, was the most beautiful piece she had ever seen. She watched the fantastic contrast between Brianna and Freddie, getting lost in the way fair skin melted into darker one, large hands engulfing small, dainty ones, small, perky breasts brushing against large, full mounds. Her eyes roamed over the perfect, bare bodies, the obvious arousal burning on their skins and painting it pink, the desperate gasps against each other’s lips, hands tangled in messy curls and silky black locks, and Joan never wanted to stop looking.

Brianna finally broke the kiss, gently pushing Freddie back who was still balancing on the tips of her toes, trying to reach her lips. Brianna playfully bopped her on the nose, giving her a warm smile.

’’Let’s give our doms a show, what do you think?” She asked, smirking. Freddie licked her lips slowly, the simple movement full of desire and need.

’’Yes.” She replied, before turning to Joan and Regina. She sent them a mellow smile. ’’I hope you will like it.”

’’Oh, I’m sure we will.” Regina grinned, winking at her sub. Freddie giggled, then she took Brianna’s hands, and together, they approached the sybians.

It took them some time and some awkward giggling before they could position themselves properly. Joan smiled at their interactions, the way they held each other’s hands to help them sit down properly. No wonder Brianna was so happy: she clearly trusted and found a soulmate in Freddie.

Their thighs shook slightly as they lowered themselves, careful not to go too fast. Breath held back, Joan watched as they moved down, inch by inch, before they reached the dildo.

’’You okay over there?” She asked softly. As sexy as the whole premise was, she didn’t want any of them to get hurt.

’’Yeah.” Brianna and Freddie replied at the same time, a little out of breath as the head of the toy pressed against their holes. It was plenty thick, and even after the thorough preparations, it was better to do it slowly.

’’Fuck, this is so hot.” Regina moaned, her breath hot against Joan’s neck. Joan couldn’t reply, just nodded. Words couldn’t even begin to descibe what she felt when she heard the unmistakable moan from Brianna, indicating that she started pressing it in.

’’Slowly.” Brianna panted, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face. The other sub was trembling like a leaf, from arousal or from fear, it was hard to tell. Probably a mixture of both.

Brianna sunk down slowly, swearing when she was fully seated. She needed some time to catch her breath as she got accustomed to the stretch. Freddie was still hovering above the tip, clearly in the need of some assistance. Brianna reached out, grabbing her hips.

’’Relax.” She whispered, very slowly, very carefully pulling Freddie downwards. The slick sound of the dildo slipping inside filled the room, and Joan swore under her breath. God, this was the hottest thing she has ever seen, and she had seen a lot.

’’Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God…” Freddie muttered as she slipped lower, taking the toy one inch at a time. Brianna kept murmuring quiet encouragements, gently helping her move. Freddie keened loudly when she sat, her body tensing up at the intrusion.

’’It’s big.” She breathed, looking between her legs like she couldn’t believe she managed to to take it all. Brianna smiled, kissing her cheek.

’’Jesus, I can’t take this.” Regina moaned, cupping herself through her shorts. Joan didn’t exactly blame her: Freddie and Brianna looked like something out of a wet dream, and they haven’t even started moving yet…

She suddenly remembered something else they bought from the sex shop. She sprung to her feet, retreating them from the drawer before turning back to Regina with a wink.

’’Shall we use these, too?” She asked, holding the nipple clamps up for Regina to see. Regina’s eyes darkened, and her lips curled into a smirk.

’’I think that’s an excellent idea.” She said, rising up and taking a set from Joan. She walked over to their subs, licking her lips.

’’Want some added bonus, ladies?”

They both nodded hastily, eyeing the clamps in her hands hungrily. Regina leaned down and kissed Brianna, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. She moaned against her mouth, hips twitching with the need to move against the saddle. When Regina was sure Brianna was deeply lost, she put on the clamps, pulling a whine out of her.

’’There.” She said with a grin, pulling back to examine her work. The clamps looked enormous against Brianna’s small nipples, and the sadistic part of Regina’s brain sprung into action. She grabbed the end of them and twisted them as hard as she could, making Brianna cry out, her hips bucking down on the toy.

Joan gave Freddie the same treatment, pulling on the clamps to tease her. She knew Freddie’s nipples were especially sensitive, and she did enjoy being a little cruel. Poor thing was nearly sobbing from the painful pleasure, gripping at the handles desperately.

’’Alright.” Joan said, taking a step back to take a good look at them. They were already such perfect messes, it was exhilarating. ’’You can start moving.”

They didn’t need to be told twice: as soon as Joan finished her sentence, Brianna lifted her hips, eyes closed in concentration. She slammed them back down, letting out a high-pitched whine.

Freddie followed suit, tossing her head back with a loud moan when her hips collided with the bottom of the sybian, pleasure rippling through her body.

’’Is it good?” Joan asked, licking her hips. Her underwear was certainly ruined, that was for sure. ’’Are you nice and full now?”

’’Yes.” Brianna moaned, rocking her hips forward. Her muscles tightened under her skin beautifully at every thrust, veins popping out as she gripped at the edge of the saddle, pulling herself onto the toy deeper.

’’Look at yourself.” Regina drawled, eyes going from Brianna to Freddie. ’’You are such hungry sluts, the both of you. You couldn’t wait to get fucked, huh?”

’’God.” Freddie whimpered, thighs shaking with the effort of pulling herself up. She rose until the toy nearly slipped out, then she sat back quickly, taking it to the hilt again. She cried out as the head pressed harshly into her G-spot, making sparks race up her spine.

’’They are so needy.” Joan drawled, pressing the heel of her palm against her crotch through her thin shorts, trying to ease some of her arousal. She wasn’t prepared for the sight of Brianna and Freddie sobbing in pleasure as they rode their respective sybians, cheeks flushed and hair plastered to their forehead with sweat.

’’They just can’t control themselves.”

Freddie moaned, as if in agreement, one hand flying up to twist on her clamps. She threw her head back with a cry, body arching into a pretty bow as the intense sensations washed through her body, filling up her every cell.

’’Now, we want to see you lose control completely.” Regina said, voice croaky from the arousal. Her pupils were blown wide with lust as she continued staring at the gorgeous scene unfolding before her.

’’We want to see you ride that toy like you mean it.”

The girls let out a whimper in unison, then they surged forward, lips meeting in a frankly messy kiss. It wasn’t even a real kiss, more like panting and drooling against each other’s mouth, but it was still the sexiest thing Joan and Regina had ever seen.

They moved in synch now, rising and then dropping back at the same time, their breaths mingling and their hands grasping at each other’s bodies. Freddie pulled on Brianna’s clamps, making her let out a hiss before she returned the favor, pinching Freddie’s nipples so hard her eyes watered.

Joan was still mesmerized by the sight when Regina grabbed her jaw, forcing her to tear her eyes away from them for a second. She was pulled into a bruising kiss, with Regina panting into her mouth, and her brain (or more like, what was left of it) short-circuited.

’’Fuck, they are gorgeous.” Regina moaned, peppering kisses all over Joan’s chin and neck. ’’So fucking perfect.”

Joan nodded hastily, grabbing Regina’s hair and pulling her in deeper, biting down on her lip as hard she could, making the blonde whine. She was nearly exploding with desire, every cell and molecule in her body on fire, screaming for release.

She didn’t think too much about following Regina when the other dom slipped a hand inside her own shorts to touch herself, unable to control herself anymore. If anything, this just riled Joan up even more: Brianna and Freddie riding the sybians like their lived depended on it, and Regina furiously touching herself next to her proved to be way too much.

Her hand found its way inside her pants quickly, finger slipping inside easily. She rested her head on Regina’s shoulders, eyes glued to Brianna and Freddie again.

Their movements were growing slightly more erratic now, as they were closing their orgasms. Freddie had tears streaming down her face, mouth hanging open. The saddle creaked and whined under her as she rode it with full force, her entire body tensing up, ready to explode.

Brianna’s knuckles whitened from gripping onto the handles so hard, her body rocking back and forth, driving the toy deeper. She mumbled something under her breath, eyes squeezed close, and Joan could tell she was getting close: she saw it in the way the muscles in her stomach tightened, how her eyelashes fluttered, lips wobbled as if she was about to cry.

Her own orgasm was building up embarrassingly fast. There was so much happening in front of her, next to her and inside her, it was a miracle she didn’t just fall into pieces. She pressed down on her clit, hard, lips falling open on a silent scream.

If someone else told this story to her, Joan wouldn’t have believed them. Someone and their partner coming at the same time sounded likely, it could happen, but four people coming exactly at the same second? That just seemed nonsense. Yet, it was real.

Joan nearly fell to her knees, and Regina all but screamed into her ears as they came together, bones turning into jelly. Freddie and Brianna cried, swore, and screamed at the same time, slamming their hips down one last time before they fell over the edge, and nearly off the sybians, too.

They all needed some time to catch their breaths. Harsh panting, and small gasps of aftershock filled the room as they slowly came back down from their highs, muscles trembling and twitching, and hearts pounding like hammers.

’’Shit.” Was all Regina was able to say as she slumped against Joan, pressing a slack kiss onto her lips. Joan just chuckled, holding her up before she collapsed.

’’I can’t get up.” Freddie whined, spine arching as she tried to lift herself, to no avail. Brianna laughed softly, voice tired and blissful.

’’Let’s just sit here for a minute.”

Joan and Regina joined them, hugging their subs close after they gently removed the clamps. Joan leaned in to kiss Brianna’s swollen nipple, making her whimper.

’’Lovely show.” Regina sighed, slipping a hand between Freddie’s legs to the place where the dildo disappeared inside her, lightly massaging her puffy lips.

Joan grinned, resting her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

Lovely show, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's basically impossible for four people to come at the same, but let me have this, okay? :'D


	8. Into The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie learns how to trust fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the lack of updates, life was pretty busy, and I also had to get a new laptop because the old one died! I hope I can make it up to you by some heavy smut ;)

The thing about falling in love was that it opened you up, Freddie believed so. When she first met Regina, she was terrified in falling in love again, of being vulnerable; she had her fair share of shitty relationships, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle another heartbreak. Regina, however, took her hand and showed her that it gets better: she got Freddie on a cellular level, resonated with her every thought and wasn’t afraid to show just how much she cared. And so, Freddie wasn’t afraid anymore.

Now that she- without a doubt, though they weren’t supposed to talk about it- fell in love with Joan and Brianna, she could feel the same process going through like when she met Reg. She was opening up more and more, ready to let go of the fears and doubts that often shackled her. She was quite the nervous type, always has been, constantly worrying about whether she was slim enough, beautiful enough, smart enough. Maybe it was a selfish thing to say, but being openly desired by not only one, but three gorgeous women made Freddie feel sexier than anything has ever done before. Confidence and trust was coursing through her veins every time Regina looked at her like she was the center of her world, when Joan’s hands touched and caressed her like she was something precious and fragile, when Brianna whispered sweet compliments into her ears during lovemaking. Freddie was confident, and almost completely fearless. And as strange as it sounded, it was all due to the fact that she got involved in a free BDSM seminar by a lovely couple and had a hot and heavy foursome. As far as life coaching went, this wasn’t exactly an advice a professional would give to anyone, but Freddie definitely swore on it.

Now she was fearlessly grinding up on Joan, head thrown back against the taller woman’s shoulders as hands squeezed her hips, pulling her flush against Joan’s body. The heavy bass of club music pumping through her veins, Freddie let herself be lost to the experience. Just going with the flow, as Regina always said. She felt light, like she was floating, and she wasn’t even drunk: it was only the sweet delirium of letting loose in love and lust.

‘’Enjoying yourself, Kitten?” Joan purred into her ear, her breath hot against her skin. Freddie hummed, twisting her hand up and behind herself to card her fingers through Joan’s hair.

‘’Yes.” She whispered, lips curling into a smile. She rocked her hips back against Joan’s crotch to the rhythm of the music, eliciting an appreciative hum from her.

It was good to finally go out a bit. As much as Freddie enjoyed playing their little games in Joan and Brianna’s bedroom, they were all clearly in need of shaking things up a little bit, and having a fun night out at the exact place they met and kicked off their delicious arrangement seemed like the best option.  
Especially considering that Roped Inn had many backrooms, just waiting for couples to explore and spice things up.

Freddie had been considering trying it- it was always on the back of her mind, a sinful little thought nudging her, whispering into her ear. A sexy taboo, that Freddie was equally scared and titillated by- she hasn’t tried it with Reg, not because she didn’t trust her, but because she wasn’t sure if she was ready. Now, though, after learning so much and experiencing all the levels of lust one can feel, she finally felt like it was time to take the leap.

She glanced at Brianna and Regina who were waiting for their drinks at the bar, playfully flirting with each other. Brianna brushed Regina’s hair out of her face, and Regina giggled, pressing a kiss against her palm. Freddie smiled. Once again, what she saw there was the utter, total trust, the missing pieces of the same puzzle coming together to finally form the whole picture.

Love opens you up and comforts you. It makes you ready to take steps you have been wary of until that point.

‘’I want to try something.” Freddie said, placing her hands over Joan’s on her hip. She took them and guided them up on her body, letting them travel across the satin of her shirt, tracing every dip and curve of her torso. She stopped her hands just below her breasts, barely able to hold back a laugh at the disappointed growl coming from Joan.

‘’Can we play here tonight, Ma’am?”

Joan leant in and brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck. Freddie shivered in delight as her lips met the sensitive skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

‘’Of course we can, gorgeous.” Joan grinned against her skin. She dropped another light kiss onto the dip between her neck and collarbone. ‘’What do you want to try?”

Her heart jumped a little in her chest. Her cheeks pinkened, and her throat suddenly felt a little dry. God, she wished Regina and Brianna would be back with their drinks soon. As excited as she was, she couldn’t help but worry a little. What if they would find her request freaky? What if it’s too much, even for experienced Joan and Brianna, and adventurous Regina? Maybe it was a silly idea, after all.  
Joan sensed her hesitation, and she gently turned Freddie around, eyes alert and searching as they glared deeply into Freddie’s. She raised a hand to cup Freddie’s cheek, brushing her thumb across her cheekbone soothingly.

‘’What is it, Freddie?” She asked, voice warm and caring. She pulled Freddie closer, offering her comfort, and Freddie took it happily, slumping against her.

‘’Talk to me. Tell me what it is.” Joan said, giving her a soothing smile. ‘’I told you, you can suggest anything. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Freddie nodded, taking a deep breath. Her eyes went to the other two at the bar again, and she blushed deeper. She didn’t dare look Joan in the eye, keeping her own on the back of Regina’s head to play it safe, when she finally said the words out loud:

‘’I want to be fucked by all three of you. At the same time.”

She closed her eyes. The pounding of her heart was so loud, it drowned out the music around her. Time seemed to have frozen, and so did Joan. She didn’t say anything, didn’t move for what seemed like hours to Freddie’s nervous mind, and she could have screamed, cursing her own stupidity internally.

Then finally, long fingers hooked under her chin and gently turned her face so she would look Joan in the eye again. Instead of trepidation, Joan’s eyes were dark with lust, a hungry smirk playing on her lips, and Freddie’s limbs went weak with relief.

‘’This is so sexy.” Joan drawled, leaning in. She licked across Freddie’s bottom lip, not kissing her for real, only teasing her, and God, was that the arousing cherry on top of an already quite exciting cake. Freddie whimpered softly, chasing after Joan’s lips when she cruelly pulled away.

‘’I’d love that, Kitten.” Joan smirked, her hand finally sliding up to cup Freddie’s breast through her shirt. She swore softly when she didn’t feel a bra, only Freddie’s nipples hardening and pushing against her palm eagerly.

‘’Do you think Regina and Brianna would want to?” Freddie asked, already a little breathless. Talking about her biggest, forbidden fantasy, coupled with Joan fondling her and eating her up with her eyes was quite the sensory overload.

Joan playfully pinched her nipple through the thin material, making Freddie gasp and arch into the touch. Thank the heavens this was a BDSM club where being horny was actually a requirement, because she was making quite the spectacle of herself on the dancefloor, already looking way too desperate.

‘’Why don’t you ask them?” Joan asked with a grin, nodding towards the other two who just arrived hand in hand, with curious smiles on their faces.

‘’Ask us what?” Brianna asked softly, and Freddie let out a soft whine.

\--

‘Regina and Brianna would want to’ turned out to be an understatement, if the way they practically devoured Freddie with their mouths was anything to go by. Freddie let her head fall back against the door with a soft thud, her body burning up with desire under the onslaught of hands and lips over her body. Her eyes were only half-open, but she still saw enough for her blood to boil in all the best ways. Brianna’s cheeks were pink with desire, lips wet and swollen as she kissed down Freddie’s neck, panting against the skin. Regina kept smirking as she teased Freddie, her hands so close to where Freddie wanted them the most, but still straying way too far away, pinching and squeezing her thighs. Joan was bent over, looking for something in the drawer and giving Freddie a fantastic view of her firm butt.

The room was almost cozy, looking more like a hotel room instead of a private area designed for kinky sex with peachy colors and a large bed with soft pillows and blankets. If it wasn’t for the various toys set out neatly for them to play with, Freddie wouldn’t have guessed what kind of place this was.

A high-pitched whimper escaped her lips when Regina’s fingers finally found her clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles. She knew she was gushing an embarrassing amount, could feel herself dripping, but it was hard to care as Regina pressed down, making every single nerve ending spark with arousal.

‘’We’re going to fuck you so hard, baby.” Regina promised, leaning down to kiss over Freddie’s chest. Her mouth found her nipple, and she took it between her teeth, nipping gently. Freddie let out a small sob, desperately pushing her breasts against her face, wanting more of the delicious pain.

‘’You’re gonna be so beautiful.” Brianna whispered, tracing Freddie’s bottom lip with her thumb. ‘’It’s going to be perfect.”

‘’Absolutely.” Joan spoke. She stopped searching, and when Freddie saw what she found, she moaned, her arousal drenching Regina’s hand. Joan chuckled, raising the toy higher.

‘’Someone’s hungry for it, huh?” She teased, twirling the strap-on. Freddie’s eyes followed the movement eagerly, and she canted her hips against Regina’s hand.

‘’Greedy for it.” Regina added, slipping two fingers inside at once. She finally stopped her slow teasing, focusing on stretching out Freddie fast and efficient. ‘’Can’t wait to have something inside her.”

‘’Are you sure you’re ready?” Brianna checked, kissing below her jaw. ‘’As sexy as this whole premise is, we want you to be comfortable.”

‘’I am.” Freddie promised, tangling her fingers in Brianna’s hair to pull her close, holding onto them like a lifeline as Regina fingered her. ‘’I want it so bad.” Her voice broke on a deep moan when the end of Regina’s fingers brushed against her G-spot.

‘’I think you’re ready now, babe.” Regina husked, pulling out slowly. She smirked when Freddie’s hips bucked forward, chasing her hand. ‘’I know you like a little stretch.”

She raised her hand and traced her fingers over Freddie’s lips, smearing her wetness over them.

‘’Suck.” She commanded. Freddie opened her mouth obediently, latching onto them. She swirled her tongue around the digits, lapping up every drop of her arousal with hooded eyes. She was so turned on it nearly hurt, and they haven’t even started yet.  
‘’Good girl.” Regina praised, pulling her fingers out with a wet pop and replacing them with her tongue, practically fucking Freddie’s mouth with it. Freddie whined against her mouth, pushing herself against her girlfriend.

‘’Please.” She moaned, hands trembling as she grabbed onto Regina’s shoulders. ‘’Please, just fuck me already!”

Joan let out a raspy laugh, the sound going straight to Freddie’s clit.

‘’We were right, greedy as Hell.” She grinned. She licked her lips as she raked her eyes over Freddie, taking in the sight of her. Freddie was sure she looked ruined already, her skin flushed and sweaty, hair a right mess. But she knew her girls loved it when she looked like that, needy and desperate.

‘’Get on the bed.” Joan ordered. Freddie was grateful for Regina and Brianna, who took her hands and led her, because she knew she would have collapsed otherwise. She looked at Joan pleadingly, and the dom laughed softly, reaching out to playfully slap her butt.

‘’Soon, soon.” She cooed, before grinning at Regina. ‘’Reg, wanna do the honors?”

The blonde grinned, snatching the strap-on out of Joan’s hands quickly, like she couldn’t wait to wreck Freddie any second longer.

‘’Thought you’d never ask.” She said, already fumbling with the straps. Despite being a little clumsy, Regina only in her underwear and a thick purple dildo attached to her hip was still the hottest thing, and Freddie could barely stop herself from just rolling over and presenting herself like a dog in heat.

Brianna hugged her from behind, nuzzling at her neck. She was the safe, comforting presence that kept Freddie grounded, not letting her lose her mind completely. She kissed the shell of Freddie’s ear gently, arms tight and secure around her.

‘’Do you want to ride Regina, Freddie?” Brianna asked, caressing Freddie’s stomach. ‘’You are quite good at that, I must say.”  
Freddie laughed softly at the inner joke, then nodded. Honestly, at this point, she didn’t really care what position she was getting railed in, as long as she finally got something inside her.

‘’Great ideas right here.” Regina cooed, kissing Brianna’s cheek. She winked at Freddie, then she lay down on the bed, arms propped under her head comfortably as if she was only lounging. The dildo standing proudly between her legs didn’t quite fit the lazy image, though.

‘’Come on, then.” She said, still grinning. ‘’Hop on.”

Freddie broke out of Brianna’s embrace a little faster than her remaining dignity should have allowed, climbing over Regina a little clumsily. She lifted her hips, letting the toy brush against her entrance. Her thighs trembled with the effort of keeping herself up, trying not to just slam herself down on the dildo.

‘’Oh, stop playing prim and proper.” Joan drawled from behind her, slapping the back of her thighs, which elicited a deep moan from Freddie. ‘’We all know you just want to get the shit fucked out of you. Sit down and fill yourself up, you greedy whore.”

‘’Fuck…” Freddie whimpered. Her composure all but collapsed as she finally allowed herself to sink lower, the head slipping inside. It burned a little, and she threw her head back to take a few deep breaths. Regina’s hands on her hips guided her gently, letting her sink lower slowly, not taking too much at once. Soon enough, she was sitting down with her butt flush against Regina’s crotch, the toy filling her up and stretching her out perfectly.

It was heavenly, to put it simply. Freddie swore under her breath as she started rocking back and forth slowly, letting herself get accustomed to the size. Regina’s eyes were glued on her, full of love and adoration, such a stark contrast to the filthy teasing from before.

‘’Beautiful.” She praised, one hand still on Freddie’s hip while the other snaked up to pinch her nipples, drawing little moans and whimpers out of her sub. ‘’Such a beautiful, perfect thing.”

Freddie let her eyes fall shut in bliss as she lifted her hips again, raising them so high that the toy nearly slipped out, then she slammed herself down hard, letting the delicious ache course through her lower body. The girth dragged along her inner walls, creating wonderful friction that had Freddie’s eyes roll back in her head.

She gasped when she felt a wet finger tease along her anus, not yet pressing inside, just circling the puckered opening carefully. She swallowed thickly, continuing to rock down on the strap to distract herself from the nerves.

‘’Whenever you’re ready.” Joan whispered, kissing her shoulderblade. She pressed the pad of her finger against the hole, just a slight pressure to test the waters. ‘’I’m only gonna slip one finger inside. If it hurts, we will stop.”

‘’…okay.” Freddie breathed after a pause, her brain finally catching up. It was a little hard to focus on talking, especially with the dildo pressing into her sweet spot. Brianna kept pressing wet kisses over her neck, and her hand replaced Regina’s on her breasts, constantly twisting and playing with her nipples.

Joan started pressing inside, just the tip first, and Freddie’s entire body tensed up. It wasn’t as painful as she imagined it to be, but it was a very strange feeling. She couldn’t decide if she liked it or not.

‘’Good, relax for me.” Joan whispered, kissing the tense muscles in Freddie’s back. Brianna leaned in to suck on her nipple, and Regina very gently thrust up, both of them trying to distract Freddie from the pain and helping her focus on the pleasure.

Freddie closed her eyes, trying to loosen her muscles. The finger slid in deeper, one small inch at a time, and Freddie breathed through her nose. She needed to focus on the good parts: she was finally living her biggest wet dream. She was getting filled up from both sides, Regina under her, looking debauched with desire. Brianna’s mouth hot and wet on her sensitive nipples. Joan kissing her back and whispering quiet encouragements. The dildo was large and thick, sitting neatly against her G-spot, pressing on every single nerve ending. And the finger in her ass…maybe it wasn’t really bad. It burned, it stretched her, but it was filling her up quite nicely…

She moaned when it was finally inside. Yes, still strange, but not unpleasant, not at all. And when Joan very carefully thrusted, right at the same time Regina did, it felt like fireworks exploding inside her body all over. She was filled up with electricity, sparks racing up her spine, and her jaw hung open on a silent scream. Her hips strained, unable to decide whether to grind onto the finger or the toy. She wanted it all, everything at once, wanted the pleasure to consume her. She wanted more of the oversensitive feeling of getting fucked like this, owned by her two doms, her body claimed and marked by them.

‘’You’re so tight.” Joan said with a smile, pulling back and then thrusting back in, just a tad bit harsher than before, but it was still enough to make Freddie whine loudly. ‘’Do you feel good, baby girl? Is this what you wanted?”

Freddie could barely see, let alone pour her feelings into words. She grinded down on the dildo, blushing at the wet squelching sound it made. Brianna flicked her nipple, her own hips pushing against Freddie’s thigh, lightly grinding on her, which reminded Freddie of the part of her fantasy that wasn’t fulfilled yet.

‘’Ah…I…Brianna…” She moaned, tumbling over her words. Regina bucked up, knocking the wind out of her as the toy pressed in deeper.

‘’What is it, sweetness?” Brianna cooed, kissing her cheek. ‘’Tell me.”

Freddie opened her mouth, but no sound came out as Joan’s finger sped up inside her, plunging in deeper and harder. She saw stars, and could barely breathe; right now, she was certain it was possible to die from too much pleasure.

‘’I want to…eat you…” Freddie whimpered, grabbing onto Brianna for support. Brianna gasped softly, her hip bucking against Freddie’s thigh.

‘’Oh, that’s right.” Regina chuckled, patting Freddie’s thigh lovingly. ‘’One more hole to fill.”

‘’Come on, Bri.” Joan cooed, reaching out to caress her cheek. ‘’You have been left out of the fun for way too long.”

Brianna was clearly turned on as much as Freddie was, because she scrambled up quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. There was some fumbling and general clumsiness as she tried to stand over Regina without stepping on her while also removing her panties, but she managed, standing before Freddie, wet and open and ready.  
‘’Have at it, you hungry little thing.” Joan mused, and Freddie surged forward, licking into Brianna like she was starving and Brianna was her last meal. She was sure she has never tasted anything so delicious like Brianna was right now, riled up and abandoned for way too long, excess wetness smearing across Freddie’s lips. She wasn’t exactly licking with finesse now, shoving her face inside Brianna’s crotch and making a mess everywhere, but she couldn’t care less. She plunged her tongue inside, thrusting lewdly, and Brianna cried out, desperately canting her hips against her face.

‘’Jesus…fucking…Christ…” Regina panted, grabbing onto Freddie’s hips and shoving her down harder, fucking up into her. Joan switched to some kind of circular movement with her finger that had Freddie nearly sob with pleasure, her hole fluttering around it.

She was getting close, her orgasm creeping low in her belly, hot and molten like lava and ready to explode. This wasn’t going to be a gentle finish, Freddie could tell: this was going to be one of those orgasms that nearly hurt, crashing down on you like a tornado.

She wasn’t really a person anymore, just lustful, craving flesh, desperately chasing her completion. She was one wet, throbbing arousal, almost painful pleasure coursing through her veins and burning inside her very core.

Brianna was moaning above her, fucking her face so hard she nearly broke her nose. Freddie could barely breathe, and everything was too much, way too much, but it was perfect, she was used so well, so full and stretched out and owned by every sense of the world…

Brianna’s arousal dripped down Freddie’s chin and onto Regina’s stomach, and when the blonde swiped a finger through it, only to raise it up to her mouth and suck it off with a satisfied hum, Freddie finally fell over the edge. She didn’t know if she was screaming, or sobbing, or just had her jaw hanging open without a sound coming out. She didn’t know if she fucked herself some more to ride it out, if she licked Brianna to completion: she stopped existing in that moment, wrapped up in unspeakable pleasure, swimming and then drowning in it, her body pulsing and aching, every singular cell filled with liquid fire. She couldn’t see herself squirting over the dildo, coming for long seconds and absolutely blowing her partners’ minds away. She couldn’t see, or hear anything, as she was consumed by the flames of passion at last.

\--

When she finally came to, she was wrapped up in the embrace of her lovers, her head resting on Regina’s chest, and Joan spooned up against her back. Brianna used her thighs as a pillow, one finger idly tracing the muscles in her leg. She was warm, and safe and protected, and most of all, loved. She was theirs completely, inside and outside: she finally opened up fully, let them inside in every sense of the world. She let her guard down, and flew free, and was it a rewarding feeling!

‘’Rest now.” Joan whispered, kissing the back of her neck. Regina brushed her sweaty hair out of her face and whispered something, but Freddie couldn’t quite hear it as her eyelids grew heavy again, she could only guess it was something sweet.

Her last memory was Brianna pressing a little kiss onto the inside of her thigh, before she fell into a deep, sated sleep in the arms of the people who made her completely fearless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say the title is fitting.


	9. Gravitational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to let yourself be pulled along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweeter, softer chapter- but there's some smut in the end! ;)

By the basic laws of Physics, you couldn’t defy gravity- you couldn’t just slam your foot down stubbornly, thinking that you could rise above it all. It was an elemental force, the very first law of nature that wouldn’t allow a mere human to resist it- it was simply impossible. When gravity started pulling you in, you followed. No questions. It just happened, and if you wanted to live on planet Earth, you had to accept that, whether you liked it or not.

As someone who taught Physics at a prestigious university and has done further research on this ever-so fascinating topic, Brianna knew that all too well.

And as someone who was deeply, desperately in love, she knew exactly that in a way, gravity and love were one and the same.

Just like how you couldn’t fight off the heavy gravitational pull, you couldn’t stop love from happening. Feelings weren’t like light switches for someone to turn them off and then back on as they pleased: you could try resisting it, maybe to a certain degree of success, but in the end, you would have just lied to yourself.

When you fall in love, the pull is too strong to resist. And so, after a while, Brianna decided to stop trying.

Long months have passed since she first laid eyes on Freddie and Regina in the club, and what started out as a little crush, the so-called ‘’spice”, that established relationships often needed, so exciting and new and unknown, has snowballed into a myriad of raw feelings, a constant itch that needed to be scratched, a thirst that Brianna couldn’t quench. No ‘’no-strings-attached”, ‘’friends with benefits” or ‘’light and easy sex without feelings” was able to solve the actual problem: she was in love with all of them, and she was tired of trying to pretend she wasn’t.

She didn’t know what she was expecting to happen- honestly, she didn’t really look beyond the words that were constantly lingering on the tip of her tongue, so eager and ready to be let out and to be heard. A couple of years ago, she would have made a list of all the possibilities; careful, meticulous planning was the only thing that kept her afloat when Hal tried to pull her down. It was the only thing to hold onto, the only one that still allowed her to have some semblance of autonomy. It almost made her feel free.

Nowadays, Brianna didn’t have to rely on a precariously scheduled life to keep in touch with her identity that was constantly being dimmed and diminished by a guy who didn’t know how to appreciate her: she has grown from that. She met Joan, and she fell in love with her- if she needed a safe place, an anchor to keep her head above the water, she had her. And as blurry as the lines were, messy and still so foreign, she had Regina, and she had Freddie, too. 

But most of all, she had herself. She wasn’t a terrified girl anymore, caught in the webs of a relationship that made her feel small and weak all the time; she was a strong young woman, who knew her worth, because she found people that were willing to show it to her. She could live up to her full potential with Joan, and could continue to thrive with Freddie and Regina around. She was bolder, more free now, ready to jump headfirst into the deep water, even if it seemed a little scary.

Instead of trying to resist gravity, she decided to give herself over to it completely.  
\--  
Brianna rested her head against the doorframe, watching the scene before her with a smile. Freddie was braiding Regina’s hair, tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration as she kneeled behind her girlfriend on the couch, every single move of her slender fingers elegant and precise; a true artist, creating something beautiful and bringing it to life. Brianna remembered Freddie mentioning that one day, her and Regina would move on from their stall: Freddie had a passion for the arts, and it wasn’t hard to see why. She was simply made to be an artist, light and lithe and emotional, with a wild, vivid imagination and a quick wit. She was loud in her more extroverted moments, almost too flamboyant, but she was ever so shy when she calmed down a little, eyes cast downwards and lips pulled over her overbite, a tiny kitten curling up on your lap. Brianna could have listened to her talking for hours, so excited about the smallest of things, cheeks growing rosy and eyes shining, teeth on full display as she grinned, tumbling over her words briefly before pulling herself together again. Brianna watched this interesting creature from the outside, and she found herself falling for her even deeper.

Regina had her eyes closed, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips. She was patient, even when Freddie tugged on her hair a little hard, or stabbed her head with a bobby pin. She was so pretty, so soft, and yet, she carried so much strength, it was astonishing. A sharp tongue that churned out dirty jokes as casually as if she was only talking about something mundane, cheeky and full of life. She was interested in fashion, but she was interested in cars and sports, too: she was ambiguous in a way that caught the eye, the virginal beauty with the most vibrant sexuality, the doe-eyed femme who man-spread on the couch and held her beer like no one else in the room. Brianna loved every single side of her, the dominant and the submissive, the soft and the hard, and she was interested in learning even more.

And then there was Joan, who assisted Freddie in her braiding by handing her more pins and hair-ties with the patience of a saint, shaking her head in amusement at their shenanigans, eyes full of stars as she looked at them. The very woman who took Brianna by the hand and changed her entire life, by opening her up and showing her that it could get better. She didn’t just teach her how to have proper kinky sex, oh no: she taught Brianna self-respect, and Brianna knew she would be grateful to her until the day she died. Joan, with her quiet strength, appearing almost shy at times, soft-spoken and smiling like an absolute ray of sunshine, but could snap you in half easily. Physically, she was the strongest out of all of them, and she appeared to be so emotionally, as well: but Brianna knew her softer part, saw her in her most vulnerable moments, saw her nervous and exhausted and insecure, and it was always such a real, raw moment, that brought them even closer together. Falling in love with two other people didn’t diminish the love Brianna felt for Joan: if anything, it only made it stronger.

Brianna watched these three people, one of them whom she pretty much trusted with her life three years ago, and two of them that completed the puzzle, sliding into place so easily and without a hitch. She watched them, the domestic bliss of it all, all the unspoken feelings lingering around in the air: the friendship, the love that they had formed, the way they all opened up to each other and let their guards down. It went far beyond showing the ropes to an inexperienced couple: it was about getting to know each other in a way that wasn’t allowed before they all met. Brianna and Joan have learned more about themselves and each other, and so did Freddie and Regina- they all came together to strike down past insecurities, to fully heal, to discover and widen the entire world around them. It was never only about the sex, really.

Brianna watched them, and thought this all through, and she didn’t want to wait a single second more.

‘’I love you.”

Her soft, mellow voice cut the amicable silence in the room like a knife, making three heads snap towards her, and three pairs of eyes to widen almost comically. The brush fell from Freddie’s hands, and landed on the couch with a soft thud.

She thought she would be more nervous, expected her heart to pound out of her chest as the silence stretched on, but she found herself to be almost completely calm. Maybe because she knew that whatever happened, she would always have Joan, or because she knew that she wasn’t the only one who felt the same way: whatever was the reason, she just waited for their reply patiently, resting her weight against the door and never taking her eyes off them.

Freddie’s mouth was hanging open, so many words waiting to spill out but getting stuck from the sheer shock, and so she just kept on gaping, as if she was struggling for air. Regina’s eyes grew even larger, nearly bulging out of her head as she stared at Brianna like this was the first time she saw her. And behind them, Joan’s face was a mask of surprise and pride mixed together, a careful little smile slowly spreading on her lips.

It was clear no one else would talk, and so Brianna chuckled softly- so many strong-minded women, and they were all so ridiculously stunned by three simple words.

‘’I love you.” Brianna repeated, and she smiled, feeling it light up her face with all the emotions that rushed through her brain. ‘’I am so, so in love with all three of you.” She looked at Joan, and her smile grew impossibly wider, which Joan returned eagerly.

‘’When we agreed we would just keep it light, I went along, because I was confused.” Brianna admitted, rolling her eyes at her own silliness. ‘’I was devoted to Joan, and only her, and I didn’t know if it could work. But…after a while, it was impossible for me not to think of you as my girlfriends, even though we agreed we weren’t.”

She shifted on her feet, feeling just slightly nervous for the first time since she started speaking- she hasn’t even told Joan this, that in her mind, that thing going on between them existed as a relationship, even though they didn’t clarify what it was.

‘’To be honest, I understand, if you don’t want it to become more. It is a little bit of a weird thing to start, I guess, but…I would be really happy, if we gave it a shot. The four of us, together.”

Freddie finally managed to close her mouth, only to start grinning, her entire body buzzing with so much happy energy, it would have been able to create electricity- and that was all the answer Brianna needed from her. It was all the answer she needed from Regina, too, who exchanged a glance with Freddie, checking in if she really thought the same thing she did- and then she nodded, so quickly her neck must have hurt.

Joan was the first to speak out of them. ‘’Sounds like a good idea to me.” She said, eyes full of love as she looked at Brianna. ‘’I would want to give it a try, too. I have to admit, I didn’t know if it could work, either. But what can I say? We just work together.”

Regina cooed, giving her a lovey-dovey smile, before she grinned up at Brianna. ‘’I was actually thinking about finally confessing, too.” She said, laughing. ‘’I mean, I guess that ‘only sex and nothing else’ thing was doomed from the start.”

Brianna laughed, feeling relief wash over her body and making her feel light. Just as quickly as they found a connection, they seemed to have understand exactly, what the other needed: there was no more hesitation. They all succumbed to gravity.

‘’Darlings, I love you.” Freddie breathed happily, cheeks going pink in delight. She grabbed Regina’s cheek and turned her head to kiss her on the lips, grinning against her mouth all the while. The half-done braid was abandoned rather quickly as Regina turned her body fully, enveloping Freddie in her arms and showering her in kisses, practically glowing with happiness. Joan had an arm around both of them, peppering kisses over their heads- and Brianna could feel her heart growing several sizes as she watched them. They were hers, and she was theirs, and they finally all stopped dancing around the subject and just let it be.

She was so lost in admiring this new feeling, that she didn’t even realize she was the center of attention, until Joan clucked her tongue playfully, making her snap out of her happy thoughts.  
She blushed when she saw how hungry Joan was looking at her, eyes full of that familiar fire. Freddie’s lips were swollen and red from the kissing, and Regina’s hair was perfectly tousled: all of them seemed to bask in the glory of this new arrangement immediately, and god, was it a beautiful sight.

‘’Don’t you want to join us, Dove?” Joan husked, beckoning her with a playful finger. Gravitational pull, Brianna thought again giddily, and made her way over to the couch.

Joan pulled her down onto her lap, strong arms wrapping around her waist immediately. Brianna cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, eyes slipping close in bliss at the sweet taste. She felt a warm hand on her thigh- smaller than her own, but with a strong grip, and she didn’t even have to open her eyes to know it was Regina. She sensed them, on an almost spiritual level; knew them by touch, smell, taste. She would recognize them all, even in pitch darkness.

She pulled away from Joan and pressed her lips against Regina’s, opening her mouth eagerly when the blonde slipped her tongue inside. A little moan escaped her when Regina bit down on her lower lip, pulling on it slightly to let the delicious ache linger.

Freddie’s plump lips trailed kissed over her shoulders and neck, humming against her skin appreciatively; when Brianna cracked an eye open, she saw Joan caressing Freddie’s hair, long fingers tangling in the dark curls.

‘’I think we should celebrate the beginning of this beautiful relationship.” Freddie breathed against her neck, voice dripping with lust. Brianna shivered when Freddie made a sensual moan, caused by Joan’s lips and teeth on her neck.

Now, that was an idea Brianna could get behind. She exchanged a grin with Regina, then grabbed onto the blonde’s shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, wanting to get rid of the offending material as soon as possible. She leaned in to pepper kisses over the mounds of Regina’s breasts as she unclasped her bra, making her moan and shiver in delight when her tongue found her nipples.

She hissed when Joan gave her hair a sharp tug, yanking her away from Regina, only to smash their lips together in a heated kiss that left Brianna yearning for more. Her body seemed to have been reacting even more strongly than usual, all the endorphins racing around in her brain and lighting her skin on fire. She was so happy, and so in love- she couldn’t have wished for more.

Her own top was yanked off by a rather eager Freddie, who fondled her like she didn’t want to miss a single second of feeling her skin under her hands. Brianna swore under her breath as Freddie’s hand slipped inside her pants and underwear, wasting no more time before slipping inside her awaiting wetness.

She glanced to the side to see Regina’s hand moving between Joan’s legs, and Joan’s back arching off the bed in pleasure; she reached over to caress a hand down Joan’s stomach, and then trailed it up Regina’s arm, feeling her muscles move as she fucked into Joan. She turned back to Freddie and pulled her into a kiss, licking along her tongue as she spread her legs further for her.

It was passionate, but it wasn’t nearly as desperate as their previous times together: this was the sweet testament of their love, the finality of coming together in heated kisses and sensual touches, and they wanted to savor every single moment of it. Brianna willed her hips to stay still as Freddie fingered her, just enjoying the moment instead of chasing her pleasure. She let the sound of Joan’s moans and Regina’s panting fill her ear, a beautiful chorus, a passionate crescendo.

Her orgasm was more gentle, like a wave washing through her softly; her lips stayed on Freddie’s until the end, slumping against her with a satisfied sigh.

She wasn’t sure if she climbed Regina on her own accord, or was pulled on top, but it didn’t matter: she wanted to feel them all, give them all, be given by all. She finally got what she was craving, and she wasn’t going to lose a single moment of it.

It was well into the night by the time they were all too exhausted to continue, lying against and on top of each other, bodies flushed and warm. Their hands found each other, fingers laced together, holding on tight.

"Girlfriends.” Brianna whispered with a mellow smile, resting her cheek against Freddie’s pillowy breasts, smiling at the feeling of them rising and falling with every breath. Freddie cooed, carding her fingers through her hair gently.

‘’Not the most conventional thing in the world, but who cares?” Regina chuckled, throwing an arm over Brianna’s hip lazily. She traced small patterns over the skin with her fingertips.  
Brianna felt Joan’s smile against her back, and she giggled when she placed a smacking kiss onto the sensitive skin of her neck.

Honestly, Brianna was in the mood to smile and laugh every single minute now- she had good reason to, didn’t she?

And so, she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face, matching the ones on her three girlfriends’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I put them together, of course I did.


	10. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More girls, more possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, folks. Thanks so much for everyone who gave me feedback on this! <3

Joan’s smirk widened as she walked into the room, an appreciative hum dancing at the tip of her tongue. Her skin prickled with desire, heart speeding up in delightful excitement.

She unbuttoned her suit jacket- the one that she bought three years ago, which blew Brianna’s mind away and had her on her knees immediately. Maybe recycling props from your old roleplay wasn’t very creative, but there was plenty of new going around to make up for it.

Everything was new, to be honest, but yet so familiar, and Joan nearly fell out of character as a warm feeling bubbled inside her chest.

She was officially in a relationship with three women- and it was simply perfect. She had her lovely, loyal Dove, and now she had her adorable Kitten, and her beautiful Princess, and Joan simply couldn’t get enough of them. Months have passed since Brianna’s confession, but Joan was still riding on cloud nine, on the hazy happiness of puppy love, and so were the other girls. Regina and Freddie left their old apartment and moved in with them- which required a bigger bed and some adjustments, but it was absolutely worth it, just to have the other two with them all the time.

And with a new relationship founded on BDSM, of course there was always something new and exciting to dive into- a plethora of possibilities, with four experienced women now instead of just two.

Joan, Brianna, Regina and Freddie were all too happy to take advantage of that.

Joan shrugged off the jacket, grinning as hungry eyes followed her every movement. She laid it over the back of a chair neatly, taking her time; she could basically feel the impatience vibrating in the air- she knew she was only mere seconds away from getting jumped, and she reveled in the feeling of being so wanted.

She was a dom, through and through, and nothing set her blood boiling so deliciously then being the center of attention, so desperately craved by hungry, impatient subs.

‘’Well, hello, there.” Joan drawled, licking her lips. Her eyes darkened with desire, she looked over her lovers, taking in the sight of them.

‘’Aren’t you a lovely bunch?” She cooed, earning happy little affirming noises that made her smile wider. ‘’Absolutely beautiful, all of you.”

‘’Thank you, Ma’am.” Brianna whispered, looking up at her from beneath her lashes coyly. She wore light make-up, just a little mascara and some lipgloss, but she looked divine all the same. Her white lacy dress clung to her, making her look fragile and vulnerable- Joan couldn’t wait to wreck her. The material was sheer enough to get a glimpse at her pink, pert nipples, but hid enough to make her look somewhat decent. Not for long, Joan thought giddily. Her eyes fell on the white string of pearls around her neck, and she couldn’t resist leaning down to hook her finger in it, pulling Brianna towards her just slightly.

‘’I hope you will all be worth your price.” Joan husked, giving a harsher tug and making the necklace tighten around Brianna’s neck- not enough to make it uncomfortable, though: she remembered that choking didn’t go too well for Brianna, and the last thing she wanted was to freak her out. She only applied enough pressure to make Brianna blush and gasp, and then she let go of her, resorting to playing with the pearls. She trailed her fingers over them, enjoying the way Brianna’s eyes followed the movement.

‘’I was originally only meant to buy you.” Joan said, letting her fingers drift close to Brianna’s neck. Brianna trembled slightly, but held herself back with great willpower. Joan rewarded her with a light caress on the sensitive skin of her neck, making her shiver in delight.

‘’But then your boss said he had more surprises for me.”

She breathed a light kiss onto Brianna’s forehead before moving on, stopping before Freddie. Big brown eyes stared up at her intently, plump lips- painted as red as the dress she was wearing- parted slightly, her adorable teeth poking out.

‘’And thank God he talked me into buying you, too.” Joan continued, reaching out to cup Freddie’s breasts that were nearly spilling out of the blood-red, tight dress that emphasized her every curve. She gave a slightly rougher squeeze, and Freddie whimpered, arching into the touch.

‘’You’re an impatient one, aren’t you, Gorgeous?” Joan tutted, pinching Freddie’s nipple through the thin material and making her keen. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the hard nub, marveling in how Freddie trembled under her hands.

‘’Don’t worry, we will get to play a lot together.” Joan promised, giving her nipple one last pinch.

She smiled, reaching out to brush Regina’s hair out of her head. The blonde peeked up at her, leaning her cheek against her palm with a little purr.

‘’And you, Lovely,” Joan cooed, tracing Regina’s warm skin with her fingertips, ‘’was the biggest surprise of them all.”

Regina gave a shy smile. It took her long months to finally accept her switch tendencies- they needed a lot of time before she could let herself go enough to try being a sub again after last time, but she was fully relaxed now. She accepted herself the way she was, letting her guard down and realizing that what she enjoyed in bed, had nothing to do with who she was as a person. She enjoyed being dominant and submissive as well, and there was nothing wrong with that- it just gave them all the more possibilities to experiment.

Joan’s heart swell with pride as she looked into those sky-blue, trusting eyes. She still remembered what it felt like when Brianna allowed herself to be fully vulnerable around her for the first time- it was a feeling that stuck with her, years later. To be on the receiving end of such unfiltered trust, someone relying on them fully and letting them completely take control, was a feeling that every single dom greatly appreciated.

‘’Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked, making sure to check in with Regina while staying in the script. Regina nodded, eyes sparkling.

‘’Yes, Ma’am.” She breathed, long eyelashes fluttering. ‘’I’m feeling very good.”

‘’That’s what I like to hear.” Joan smiled. She raked her eyes over the light blue lacy dress, that was so obscenely short, it kept slipping up on Regina’s thighs. Joan couldn’t resist giving them a good squeeze, making Regina giggle softly.

She rose to her feet again, admiring the sight of her girls all dressed up for her, kneeling on the floor, hands behind their backs obediently. A delicious, three course meal, and Joan couldn’t wait to take a bite.

‘’I’ve heard you all have plenty of experience in the business.” Joan said. The three ‘’whores” all nodded eagerly, barely able to wait for their turn. Joan chuckled softly.

‘’Say, which one of you is the best with their mouth?” She asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, as if she didn’t know the answer already. ‘’I feel like I deserve a little award from buying you from douchebag boss of yours.”

Freddie shifted on her knees, just a tad bit closer. She blinked up at her Joan innocently, though the dark lashes and the winged eyeliner made her look outright sinful.

‘’I’ll happily pleasure you, Ma’am.” Freddie said quietly, biting her lip. She blushed softly. ‘’If you allow me, of course.”

Joan patted her cheek lovingly, before tracing her lower lip with her thumb, smudging some lipstick down onto her chin. It was too good of a look on her to not take her up on her offer.

‘’Why, thank you, Sweetheart.” She replied with a smile, and Freddie grinned happily. ‘’Come with me.”

She reached out her hand, and Freddie took it gingerly, rising onto her feet. She wobbled slightly, the high-heels nearly giving out from under her, but Joan steadied her with an arm around her waist. She couldn’t resist giving her round bottom a slap, making her gasp.

She led her over to the armchair that had been witness to another delicious roleplay a few years ago- she couldn’t resist winking at Brianna over her shoulder, making her giggle.

‘’Take off my pants.” Joan commanded. Freddie nodded hastily, tongue poking out from between her lips as she unclasped Joan’s suspenders, brushing them off her shoulders. She leaned in to kiss Joan’s neck, so sweetly and sensually, that Joan didn’t have the heart to stop her, despite the ‘’no touching until allowed” rule.

She watched with unmasked glee as Freddie dropped to her knees again, fumbling with her button and zipper. Her hands were trembling with anticipation, and she had to try a few times before she managed to free Joan out of her pants. She tugged down Joan’s underwear and all but shoved her face into her crotch, making Joan laugh and push her away gently.

‘’Woah, wait.” She ignored Freddie’s pout and sunk into her armchair, spreading her legs. She gestured at her crotch with a grin. ‘’Now, you go.”

Freddie didn’t need more encouragement: she crawled closer with the hungriest look on her face Joan has ever seen, burying her face between her thighs. She licked a long stripe across Joan’s wet folds, her clever tongue caressing the sensitive nerves.

‘’Mhm, you’re definitely good.” Joan breathed, spreading her legs wider. Freddie hummed happily, trailing her lips upwards to suck her clit into her mouth.

Joan buried her fingers in the silky black locks, pulling her closer. She rested her head against the back of the chair comfortingly, eyes going back to Regina and Brianna who were still kneeling obediently, pupils blown wide with lust.

‘’Why don’t you entertain me?” Joan grinned, giving Freddie’s hair a harsh tug to make her moan against her clit. She swore under her breath as the vibrations ran across her lower body.

‘’How may we entertain you, Ma’am?” Brianna asked, batting her eyelashes. ‘’We will do whatever you ask us to do. We are yours.”

‘’Damn right you are.” Joan chuckled breathlessly. Freddie pointed her tongue and slipped it inside her entrance, thrusting in and out of her expertly, and as awkward as it was, Joan could already feel her orgasm creeping close. God, Freddie really was a damn professional.

She needed a few seconds to pull herself together when swirled her tongue around inside her, lapping at her wetness with such a blissed expression, one would believe she was tasting a gourmet treat.

‘’Why don’t you… ah, fuck, Freddie… why don’t you put on a little show for me, and finger each other good?” She squeezed out, legs trembling around her sub’s head.

‘’With pleasure.” Regina breathed, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck and pulling her into a kiss, legs spread needily. Brianna gripped her hips and pressed their bodies together, grinding her hips against Regina’s as she whimpered into her mouth. Regina’s dress slipped further up in the process, while the straps of Brianna’s dress fell off her shoulders, making them both look perfectly debauched.  
Joan watched them with half-lidded eyes, trying to keep them open enough to watch the beautiful scene unfold before her- not an easy task with Freddie’s tongue and lips pleasuring her thoroughly, sliding back and forth between her folds, wrapping around her clit and teasing around her entrance. With Freddie, it was obvious she liked giving oral, and enjoyed pleasing others in general: she was greedy, but still had enough finesse to make Joan see stars.

By the time Brianna and Regina slipped their hands under each other’s dresses, Joan was already coming, hips straining against Freddie’s face and mouth open on a silent scream. Freddie licked her through it, lapping everything up with a satisfied purr.

‘’Jesus…” Joan groaned, slumping back in the chair. She nearly came again when Freddie emerged from between her legs, looking utterly ruined with her lipstick smeared over her face, and Joan’s arousal dripping down her chin.

‘’Was it good, Ma’am?” She asked, licking wetness off her lips. Joan swore, grabbing her and dragging her up to plant an almost aggressive kiss on her lips that had Freddie whimper.

‘’You really are fucking good.” Joan drawled, once they parted for air. Her mouth tasted of Freddie’s lipstick and her own arousal, and it set her head spinning.

‘’Come here, let’s watch the show.” She suggested, patting her thighs. Freddie took her seat on her lap with a coy smile, back to Joan and eyes glued on Regina and Brianna. They made an utterly gorgeous sight, skin flushed and hair tousled; their arms moved furiously between each other’s legs, wet, squelching sounds filling the room.

‘’Good girls.” Joan cooed. She propped her chin up on Freddie’s shoulder, her hand slipping under her dress. She grinned when she felt how wet Freddie was, dripping over her fingers immediately.

‘’Look at them.” Joan cooed, thrusting two fingers inside Freddie at once. Her sub lolled her head back against her shoulder, moaning. Joan pumped her slowly, dragging her fingertips over her sensitive walls teasingly.

‘’They are simply perfect.”

Fueled by the praise, Brianna latched onto Regina’s neck, licking and sucking along the soft skin. Regina tilted her head back to give her more space, her free hand coming up to cup Brianna’s breasts.  
‘’Pull her dress down.” Joan ordered. Regina did as she was told, tugging it further down and freeing Brianna’s chest. Joan watched with awe as Regina’s hand enveloped Brianna’s small, perky breasts, nimble fingers toying with her nipples.

‘’Wonderful.” Joan cooed. Regina turned her head, their eyes meeting. Her lips were swollen and red from kissing, cheeks adorably pink, and Joan was sure she has never seen her this beautiful- sure, dominant Regina was sexy, but there was something absolutely ethereal about submissive Regina, succumbing to them sweetly.

‘’You are doing fantastic, baby girl.” Joan praised her, and Regina’s face lit up, a proud grin flashing across her lips.

Joan hummed appreciatively when Brianna squeezed Regina’s bum, pulling the dress fully out of the way to treat them to the sight of Regina’s perfect curves. They were all so breath-takingly beautiful- Joan was truly the luckiest woman in the whole world.

She peppered kisses all over Freddie’s shoulder, gently nipping at the soft skin. She could feel her tightening, pulsating around her fingers with every thrust, sucking her in deeper. She smiled against Freddie’s skin.

‘’I love you.” She whispered, allowing herself to break character for a second. Freddie made a confused little sound, very deep in subspace and in her role as the perfect courtesan. But then she smiled too, twisting her neck to look at Joan.

‘’I love you too.” She whispered back, leaning in to press their lips together. Joan continued fingering her gently, licking over Freddie’s lower lips playfully before letting their lips melt against one another.  
She cracked her eyes open at the sound of a delicious moan, and saw Regina and Brianna desperately fucking each other, lost deeply in the throes of passion. She could tell Brianna was getting close, her entire body trembling as she bucked her hips into Regina’s hand, chasing her completion.

Regina’s jaw hang open, eyebrows drawn together in a nearly painful expression- Joan knew that one by now; it meant Brianna was hitting her G-spot dead on.

‘’That’s it, make each other feel good.” Joan husked. Her own fingers sped up inside Freddie, determined to bring her to orgasm.

It was getting close, Joan could tell by the way Freddie’s walls clenched and unclenched around her fingers, muscles spasming. She was leaking more and more over her hand, her body pleading for release.

‘’Come for me.” Joan commanded, cramming her fingers deep inside: she pressed her fingertips roughly into Freddie’s G-spot, stimulating the small bundle of nerves. Freddie let out a loud cry, grinding down on the digits hungrily.

She came with a sob, nearly headbutting Joan on the nose as she tossed her head back, body rocking back and forth on Joan’s lap, rolling in the aftershocks before she finally calmed down, going limp.  
Joan pressed a smacking kiss onto her sweaty cheek, then turned her attention back to Brianna and Regina. Their kisses were turning more sloppy, licking over each other’s tongues with their jaws hanging. Their bodies trembled, convulsed, both of them reaching their mountain peak soon.

Brianna came first, as expected, crying out loudly as she tightened around Regina’s fingers for one last time. Regina fucked her through it, murmuring something into her neck that Joan couldn’t hear from where she was sitting.

‘’Amazing.” Joan grinned, as Brianna finally came down from her high, eyes loopy from the post-orgasm exhaustion. Regina pulled out gently, sucking her fingers into her mouth with a low hum to clean them from Brianna’s wetness.

‘’Come on, Dove,” Joan said, ‘’make Regina come.”

‘’Yes, Ma’am.” Brianna replied breathlessly. She started fucking into Regina with renewed strength, making the blonde keen high in her throat.

‘’Let go, Reg.” Joan cooed, eyes glued to the way Regina canted her hips back and forth, fucking herself on Brianna’s fingers desperately. ‘’Let us see you fall apart.”

It was as if a switch had been turned on in Regina’s brain, and she fell over the edge, babbling something incoherent as she came all over Brianna’s fingers, hips bucking forward to ride it out.

It was such a beautiful sight, something that Joan wouldn’t have minded looking at for the rest of her life: her perfect girls, pleasuring each other and coming apart so beautifully, all dignity thrown out the window. She loved seeing them let loose, letting themselves melt in submissive desire.

Regina was trembling in Brianna’s arms, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips, looking utterly spent and satisfied. She giggled as Brianna peppered kisses over her cheeks, her arms tightening around her securely.

‘’You all did so good.” Joan praised them with a smile. She gently pulled her fingers out of Freddie, wrapping her arms around her. ‘’Let’s have a nice cuddle, shall we?”

The other two nodded eagerly, helping each other up on slightly unsteady legs. After some stumbling and laughing and slipping, they made it to the bed, falling into each other’s embrace.

‘’This was amazing.” Brianna smiled, cuddling up to Joan and dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. She smoothed her palm over the crisp material of Joan’s white button-up, smirking. ‘’Miss Deacon still works on me, I must say.”

Joan laughed, kissing her sweaty curls. ‘’I’m glad to hear that.”

Freddie purred, curling up against them. ‘’I love being a whore.”

That was such a ridiculous, but such a typical, post-sex Freddie thing to say, that it all made them laugh until their stomachs hurt.

Joan looked over Freddie’s shoulder to watch Regina’s face. She seemed perfectly calm, playing with Freddie’s hair.

‘’How are you doing?” Joan asked, checking just in case. Regina looked up at her with a genuine smile, blue eyes bright.

‘’I feel fantastic.” She said, and Joan was convinced she was being completely honest.

After all, she was feeling fantastic herself, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about the last chapter! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites where I take requests about fem!Queen and fem!BoRhap, so feel free to send me something or just talk to me if you'd like! :))


End file.
